


You Mess With One You Mess With All

by Tibbykat2001



Series: You Mess With One Series [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Badass Roronoa Zoro, Bisexual Vinsmoke Sanji, Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Caring Roronoa Zoro, Feral Behavior, Jealous Roronoa Zoro, Lost Roronoa Zoro, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Roronoa Zoro, POV Vinsmoke Sanji, Pining Roronoa Zoro, Protective Roronoa Zoro, Protective Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro and Vinsmoke Sanji Bickering, Sanji Being An Asshole, Scenting, Top Roronoa Zoro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 39,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tibbykat2001/pseuds/Tibbykat2001
Summary: >Sequel to You Mess With One You Mess with BothAfter Zoro and Sanji finally get together, the crew lands on a winter island where Zoro contracts a strange virus that makes him act like a savage, well...more barbaric than usual. A feral Zoro, dangerous cave-dwelling creatures, and the threat of Marines?What could possibly go wrong?*"Marimo?" The chef whispered, unsure as to why Zoro was acting like a feral beast. Sanji shifted forward and the swordsman sprung into action, he rushed at them and tackled the blond to the hard ground. Sanji struggled against him, kicking the Marimo off and scrambling back, trying to move away. Zoro made a harsh sound in the back of his throat, grabbing Sanji's ankle and yanking the chef closer to him. The mosshead climbed on top of the thinner male, pushing the blond underneath his muscled chest in a protective maneuver resembling a threatened animal. Nami stumbled back when Zoro outright snarled at her, a strange and unnerving haze in his lone eye."Nami, just back away slowly and go find Chopper..." Sanji's voice was carefully calm from where he was forcefully smushed against Zoro. Nami nodded and scampered away, leaving the two in her dust.*





	1. Chapter 1

Sanji survived the crew with limited teasing the next few days, and the nice thing was the fact that whenever there was an opportunity, Zoro would be as close to Sanji as possible; without getting in his way of course. So when Sanji was cooking, Zoro was napping in the galley. When Zoro was in the crow's nest training, Sanji was passing out drinks and snacks on deck. When Sanji was watching the boys fish, Zoro was sleeping by the mast.

The best part in Sanji opinion was bedtime, that's when Zoro and Sanji cuddled in their new shared hammock. Franky had taken Sanji's down and made a bigger one for Zoro at the swordsman's insistence. It warmed Sanji's chest when Zoro held him close at night, no matter how much they bickered throughout the day, they always laid together peacefully after the sun went down.

Sanji was currently in the galley finishing up dishes from their massive lunch. The blond yelped when Zoro unexpectedly wrapped his arms around Sanji's torso, resting his chin on the chef's shoulder.

"You almost done curly? The witch said the island will be in sight soon." The swordsman grumbled, Sanji only scoffed.

"It would go faster if you actually helped instead of sitting on your ass Marimo, and don't call Nami-swan a witch." The blond scolded, proceeding to grab yet another plate off the slowly dwindling stacks of dishes. Zoro made a huffing noise before moving to swipe a dry towel and grabbed a damp cup to wipe. Sanji repressed a smile, he'd mastered the art of getting the stubborn swordsman to do work without any demanding or fighting needed. Zoro and Sanji worked quickly and efficiently, the chef handing the Marimo a dish every few seconds.

"ISLAND!" Usopp's voice cut through the tranquil silence, Sanji handed Zoro the last two plates before jogging out onto deck. The harsh breeze of on-coming snow assaulting his senses. The blond shivered, wrapping his arms around himself, rubbing his upper arms to try and warm himself with the friction-created heat. The galley door opened and closed behind him, a soft but heavy material being thrown over his head. Sanji flailed, realizing a second later that the thing on him was a winter coat. He slipped into it and sighed at the comforting heat that rolled over his body, the blond then turned to glare at the smug swordsman.

The Marimo was already snuggled up in a coat of his own, and damn him if Zoro didn't look absolutely mouth-watering. His coat wasn't too thick, still showing his massive chest and rock-hard stomach. It was a beautiful dark pine green with white fluff around the neckline, cuffs, and the bottom of the coat. Sanji looked down at his own body-warmer, his was a deep sea blue, almost navy, but not quite. His was designed more like a trench-coat, only with thick, soft material instead of cotton. Sanji assumed it was wool infused with some other fabric, because it wasn't itchy like one might expect.

The chef made his way down the stairs with caution, the snow melting on the warm wood tended to make the staircase dangerous. Plus, Sanji knew about Kuina, and Zoro's past. Just like how the Marimo knew about Sanji's childhood, so they made sure to take precautions to make each other comfortable. Hence, the slow decent down the slippery steps and onto the wet deck.

The grass making wet suction sounds as the duo walked to their nakama's side. Sanji stared out at the winter island ahead with giddy excitement, it looked uninhabited. The chef kept his fingers crossed for some new spices he could use, and if there were no people...well, Sanji would count that as a bonus.

"Looks fun." Sanji whispered softly to Zoro, who hummed an agreement in his own barbaric language.

"Okay guys! Listen up cause I'm only going to go over your teams once!" Nami called, gaining everyone attention. Well... _almost_ everyone, Luffy was on Sunny's head staring at the Island with barely repressed excitement. Nami let him be for now, focusing more on the rest of her crew-mates instead, she'd talk to Luffy in a few moments.

"Okay! First team is Chopper, Sanji, and Zoro! You guys will gather food and medical plants." Sanji nodded, not missing the wink Nami sent the couple's way. Chopper maneuvered until he stood next to the duo, peering at the island ahead with childish curiosity.

"Next will be Franky and Robin, you guy will look for any ancient artifacts or _gold_." Belli signs lit up in the navigators eyes before she shook herself back into awareness.

"Then Usopp with be with Luffy and I. Which leaves Brook to look after Sunny." Nami concluded sternly.

Not ten minutes later the anchors were dropped, and the boats were prepared. Sanji tossed his survival pack into the boat, shuddering when he dipped a finger into the icy ocean. Zoro and Chopper were already in the boat, the Marimo making himself comfortable on the seat as their tiny doctor started the engine.

"Let's go shit-cook, you're taking forever." The swordsman groused, a pout on his lips. Sanji wanted to kiss him so bad, but he repressed the urge. Chopper was with them, and Sanji wouldn't subject their most innocent crew member to his dirty thoughts. The chef gracefully hopped into the boat and sat, Chopper steering them to the far side of the mysterious island to start their adventure.

*

Zoro shoved a wooded post into the frozen sand so they could tie their boat and make sure it didn't float away, Chopper was currently holding onto that rope as Sanji explored ahead. He stepped just past the treeline, barely out of sight and the his absence was almost immediately noticed by Zoro.

"Cook? Where did you run off to?" The swordsman hollered and the chef scoffed, rolling his eyes; but turned around and walked back into the idiot moss's view. Zoro immediately relaxing when he saw the blond waltzing back toward them.

"What? Can't stand a second without me?" Sanji teased, a smirk curling his mouth up. The Marimo scowled, turning to pound the lumber post into the ground with renewed vigor. The chef chuckled, leaving Zoro to murder the poor chunk of wood. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sanji kicked yet another snow-covered log out of his path. The chef having already picked a few herbs along the unmarked path, Chopper stopping them every-so-often to explain a deadly or helpful medical plant. The blond had to grab hold of the swordsman's hand at one point due to his continued effort to wander away from both himself and the little doctor. He only gave Sanji a look of annoyance, but allowed the blond to continue to hold said hand, their fingers laced together.

"Guys wait!" Chopper protested, suddenly halting in front of them. Sanji's muscles coiled while Zoro's free hand went straight for wado's hilt.

"Holy crap! I though these flowers went extinct!" Both the swordsman and chef relaxed, the blond blowing out a breath of relief. Sanji stepped closer to the reindeer, tugging a grumpy Zoro along behind him.

"What do you mean?" The blond peered over Chopper's head at the purple-lily-looking flower.

"This particular plant is called the Lunar Jade Lily because it grows on a vine, it was written that the last of its kind had been burned in the red line!" Chopper sounded ecstatic as he carefully pulled out his clippers and snipped off a few flowers. A silver dust floated up when Chopper's hoof accidentally bumped into one, Sanji thought the sparkly flakes looked a lot like fresh snow.

"Sanji! Get back!" The chef was yanked back into a solid chest by the hand that was still clutching his own. The silver pollen narrowly missed his person and floated up, it kept climbing higher until it seemed to evaporate into nothing.

"That was close. The pollen is deadly to animals, so there's no telling what it would do to a human. But as long as it doesn't infect anything, animal _or_ human, within the first few seconds of being released, then the pollen will disintigrate." Chopper sighed, gently packing up the flowers he'd picked. Sanji raised a brow and took a step away from the Marimo's chest, he felt cold as soon as his body left Zoro's.

"Deadly how?" The blond questioned, the tiny doctor faced Sanji and Zoro with a stern expression.

"It's logged in many science and medical journals that the animals infected with the pollen turn feral and go on a rampage, at least until they have to be put down for their safety and others. There's no known cure. So stay _away_ from the lilies, got it?" Chopper stared them both down until Sanji nodded and Zoro grunted an affirmative. Chopper dropped the subject after that, continuing on. Sanji found two more herb plants under the thin layer of snow while Chopper discovered ten medical-assisting plants. The major ratio difference making Sanji slightly jealous of the reindeer, but he quickly used logic to smash those thoughts. After all, the plants would help save lives, possibly theirs if the need was to ever arise.

After a few more minutes of walking, they three noticed their elevation was starting to climb. Sanji figured they were starting to climb that mountain that Sanji noticed from the ship earlier.

Chopper hurried ahead in excitment and stumbled upon a cave, the reindeer wanted to go in and look around. Both Sanji and Zoro declined the risky idea, but with much pleading and a long list of all the helpful plants that grew in the dark, the duo caved.

"Fine. We'll go." Sanji sighed in defeat, pinching the bridge of his nose. Zoro didn't say anything, neither going for or against Sanji's statement. The swordsman silently accepting the fact Chopper had won the argument. With their pride only slightly wounded, Sanji and Zoro took the flashlights Chopper handed to them; the reindeer turning his own on to test. Sanji stared at the dark entrance, straining his eyes to see into the inky black to no avail. The chef took a deep breath, trying to stay calm and collected even as his instincts shouted in protest. Chopper went in first, the artificial light piercing into the dark and illuminating rock walls. Zoro followed after, brushing past the blonde's shoulder as a means of comfort. The swordsman clicked on his own flashlight as he paused, a step from entering the blackness.

"Oi cook, if you're scared...you can always cling to me." Zoro turned his head, smirking at Sanji's twitching face with smugness radiating off of him.

"Fuck you, dickweed." Sanji snarled, stomping after Zoro when the cowardly swordsman retreated into the cave after Chopper. His chuckle echoing in Sanji's head and making his chest warm even as he attempted to stay upset at the mosshead. The blond continued on, relaxing to the sound of Chopper's voice prattling on about medical herbs and their many uses. The darkness didn't scare him as much when he knew Zoro was only a few steps in front of him, Sanji was completely as ease. At least until the stone under his foot gave way and he tumbled to the side, slamming his shoulder onto hard rocks and proceeding to roll down the slope. The chef's back slammed against a rock wall at the bottom and he heard his flashlight hit the floor, the light flickering out with a shattering noise.

"Cook? Cook!? What happened! What was that!?" Zoro shouted, and Sanji groaned. He was aching all over but managed to stand on wobbly legs. He was mostly unharmed, only scratches and bruises.

"I fell, but I'm fine!" Sanji called back, faintly seeing Zoro and Chopper's flashlights from above. From what the blond could make out, he wouldn't be able to climb back up the way he came. Just from touching the rocks, Sanji could tell they were damp and slippery. He couldn't sky-walk either, not when he didn't know where the ceiling was. He wouldn't risk it.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Chopper's high voice squeaked and Sanji smiled at his worry.

"Yeah, but it's too dangerous to try to climb back up!" The blond hollered, watching the lights grow closer as Zoro and the tiny doctor back-tracked.

"Where are you? You're scent just disappears." Chopper commented and Sanji sighed, he _had_ said he'd _fell_ for gods sake...

"Down here." He was instantly blinded by light. The blond held up a hand to shield his eyes from the blinding yellow beam.

"We don't have any rope..." Chopper's voice was small, concerned. Sanji couldn't see anything beyond the glaring flashlights, Zoro was silent for a moment or two.

"I'll toss you my light, keep moving until you find an exit. You can do whatever from there." The swordsman grumbled, the click of his light making the cave dim a bit. Sanji saw movement and a black stick was thrown into the remaining light. The blond rushed forward to catch it, nearly slipping; but he managed.

"A fucking warning next time asshole!" Sanji growled, but quickly flipped it on and took in his surroundings. Finding another opening, he turned his attention up to his companions.

"Okay, I'll meet you two back at the Sunny. Keep your eyes peeled, we may not be alone down here." With those last, eerie words, the chef started toward the hole and stepped through.

Into the unknown he went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I am on a roll! I just keep dishing out chapters! Hopefully my creativity will get me to the end of this fanfic...cross your fingers people! As always, Don't forget to Read & Review! Stay weird my lovelies!
> 
> Tibby out!


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark. Pitch black. The only light being the flashlight clenched tightly in his hand. Sanji never did like the dark, as a child, he had been imprisoned in it. Forced to stay in a dirty and damp cell for a good portion of his childhood. Then, when he though he was over it, he and Zoro were captured by Admiral Roth. They were kept in a dark cell, dragged to that grim place where Gabriel reigned supreme; but Zoro had been with him, was always with him. Now, the chef was alone. Forced to face the blackness surrounding him with no support, no anchor.

_He was drowning in it._

Every tap, every clatter, every drip had Sanji's body coiling tighter and tighter, ready to pop. The sound of his own footsteps echoed in his ears, slowly driving him insane. The blond decided to stop and take a few moments to calm himself down. He paused, halting his movement.

_But the footsteps didn't falter._

Sanji froze, every hair on his body standing on end. The steps kept coming closer, growing louder. The chef hoped it was just Zoro and Chopper, but he couldn't be too sure. So he flipped off his light and flattened himself on the rock wall to wait.

The unknown person didn't disappoint, Sanji could see the lantern in the person's hand casting a faint glow on the tunnel walls. He crouched; waiting, watching. Luckily the person turned, heading down a different way; Sanji followed behind. The chef making sure to camouflage his steps with theirs, all the while gaining ground to sneak attack. The blond was just about on top of them when he struck, seizing the person around the waist and pinning them to the wall with one arm while the other shined the flashlight in their face. His light was met with ginger hair and Sanji immediately stepped back, turning the woman around to see that it was, in fact, Nami. Her eyes were wide from the unanticipated attack and Sanji gave her an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry Nami-swan, I thought you were...an enemy." Sanji settled with, hoping he had chosen the right words to reduce her fury. Surprisingly, the navigator only nodded her head in understanding before brushing herself off and picked up her fallen lantern. The glass had only sustained a single, long crack from the tumble; Sanji considered them lucky it survived in one piece.

"Uh...may I ask how my beautiful flower got separated from Luffy and Usopp?" Sanji probed sweetly, but Nami's eyebrow twitched in anger as she recalled events that lead to her current predicament.

"That neanderthal ran in here and I had to chase after his dumb ass, getting myself lost in the process. I'm pretty sure Usopp followed me...what about you?" She tilted her head and looked up at Sanji's impressive height.

"I'm sorry to hear that idiot captain caused such an inconvenience, and if you must know; I fell down a steep incline and it was too dangerous to attempt to climb back up." Sanji promised himself he'd kick the shit out of Luffy later and basked in the ginger's company. Sanji turned off his flashlight and they agreed to use the lantern to illuminate the way, in order to save the flashlights batteries. They spoke of random topics to take up the silence, each just enjoying the feeling of not being alone in the dark.

*

A few minutes later, a strange feeling of unease pooled in Sanji's gut and he abruptly stopped, pulling Nami slightly behind him. His haki detecting something close by, and it was _dangerous_. The chef took a small step back, keeping Nami safely behind him. A growl vibrated off the walls and the blond tensed, switching on his flashlight and shining the beam into the tunnel ahead of him.

_It was Zoro._

Sanji sighed, relieved for a split second before another rumbling snarl had Sanji recalling the current threat, he beckoned the swordsman toward them with his free hand urgently.

"Get your ass over here! It's not safe, there's something growling..." The chef trailed off as yet another spine-chilling snarl rippled off the rock around them. Sanji realizing in slight alarm that the sound was coming from the swordsman himself.

"Marimo?" The chef whispered, unsure as to why Zoro was acting like a feral beast. Sanji shifted forward and the swordsman sprung into action, he rushed at them and tackled the blond to the hard ground. Sanji struggled against him, kicking the Marimo off and scrambling back, trying to move away. Zoro made a harsh sound in the back of his throat, grabbing Sanji's ankle and yanking the chef closer to him. The mosshead climbed on top of the thinner male, pushing the blond underneath his muscled chest in a protective maneuver resembling a threatened animal. Nami stumbled back when Zoro outright snarled at her, a strange and unnerving haze in his lone eye.

"Nami, just back away slowly and go find Chopper..." Sanji's voice was carefully calm from where he was forcefully smushed against Zoro. Nami nodded and scampered away, leaving the two in her dust.

The chef let out a sigh when he heard her footsteps rapidly fade away, Sanji could only hope she found the tiny doctor before Zoro killed him. The blond braced himself for any sort of violence, but no hits or even biting occured. The swordsman seemed completely docile, just laying on top of Sanji with the occasional grumble leaving his lips. Zoro's face buried in the crook of the chef's neck as he slowly suffocated under the Marimo's bodyweight.

"Move...your fat ass..." Sanji gasped out, wiggling to try and pry an arm free. Zoro only clicked his tongue, raising himself up just enough to get Sanji's arms free and let the blond take deep pulls of air. The chef peered up at the intensly staring swordsman, wondering what could have possibly happened to make him _all_ instinct. Sanji briefly scanned Zoro over, the idiot seemed uninjured. So the blond moved his eyes back up, only to come to a shrieking halt on Zoro's lone orb. The pupil and iris were consumed by a foggy silver haze, the whites bloodshot. His mouth was open, showing off long, sharp canines. He was breathing heavily, almost panting, like he'd been running for a long time. The strange fog in his eye was strangely familiar, yet he couldn't recall where he had seen such a color before.

Small fragments of glimmering silver fluttered within the smokey cloud like falling snow, it was almost as if the flakes were-

- _sparkling_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will go down with this ship damn it! Ugh, Sanji and Zoro are my OTP! But anyways, make sure you don't forget to Read & Review! Stay weird my lovelies!
> 
> Tibby out!


	4. Chapter 4

Zoro still had yet to move after what Sanji assumed was a long period of time. The chef would have mistaken Zoro for a statue if not for the occasional deep breath he would suck in and exhale against Sanji's throat. The tingling numbness in the chef's legs spurred him to break the silence.

"You're gonna have to move, my legs are falling asleep." Sanji waited for a moment with baited breath. Then finally, _finally_ , Zoro shifted. He sat back on his haunches and eyed the chef as he stood. His legs buckling as the blood returned to them, he grabbed the wall to steady himself. Staring down at Zoro, who had lurched closer when Sanji's knees faltered. The Marimo looked totally ready to catch him if his limbs were to fail him.

What the blond found most confusing _and_ unnerving was the fact he hadn't spoke yet, sure, he made grunting and growling noises; but he didn't actually _use words_ and _talk_. It set off red flags within the chef's brain, but Zoro wasn't being hostile toward him. He showed no harmful intent toward Sanji's person. The blond leaned over and scooped up his flashlight, brushing the accumulated dirt from the lense to brighten the beam.

"Okay, Nami went to go find Chopper...so, we should stay put." Sanji muttered aloud, more to himself than anything. Zoro only made a grunting sound, still kneeling on the ground. The swordsman stared up at Sanji with that clouded, emotionless eye. The chef shivered and pried his gaze away from Zoro to shine the flashlight around the cave. A faint scratching sound sent Zoro into a snarling rage, kitesu rattled within its sheath on the swordsman's hip. Sanji was jerked back a few steps when Zoro grabbed at his waist to pull the blond away from the unseen threat. The chef didn't fight him...much. He _did_ however, smack the back of Zoro's head for tugging him around like a rag doll though. Sanji could take care of himself _just fine_ thank you very much.

The chef sighed, turning to walk the opposite direction; away from the small, harmless sound. Zoro trailed behind as Sanji walked along, shining his light around to guide him through the darkness. The chef would turn every-so-often to make sure the swordsman was still behind him, and each time, Zoro would be right there. The Marimo stood tall as his eyes swept about the cave, as if he could actually _see_ into the darkness surrounding them.

 _Could_ _he_ _?_

The chef knew something was wrong with Zoro, that _something_ happened. Sanji had an idea of what, but he was worried that he would be right. A deep growl had Sanji jumping, a split second later, hands appeared from behind him to grab at the flashlight. The blond grit his teeth, wondering if the Marimo had finally snapped and was going to kill him. Sanji wasn't going down without a fight, he snapped his leg back, kicking Zoro's kneecap. The swordsmans leg buckled but he had a good grip on the flashlight, refusing to let go. Zoro made a strangled, distressed sound. Sanji froze, there was that scratching sound again. It was closer.

_Too close._

Zoro pinched one of Sanji's fingers, hard. The chef recoiled in shock and pain, he figured it must have been a serious threat if the swordsman wanted the flashlight bad enough to go after his hands. The blonde's back smacked into something solid and his brows furrowed. There wasn't supposed to be a wall in front of them, it was open tunnel when he last looked.

_Unless it wasn't rock._

Ever so slowly, Sanji turned to glance behind him. Zoro's deafening snarls echoing off the cave walls. The _thing_ behind him was illuminated by the flashlight the Marimo had clenched in his hands. It looked like an over-grown lizard, its body pure black and peppered with white splotches. It was standing up on its back legs, glowing silver eyes staring down at Sanji. The chef's mouth gaped open at the creature, which was bigger than a horse.

Movement caught both his and the monsters attention. The flashlight was switched off with a click and all Sanji could see were three gleaming silver eyes. Two belonged to the lizard creature, and the third was Zoro's. The color was more merky, but shined in the darkness like a glowstick.

The two seemed to be having a staring contest, so Sanji stayed completely still. The blond didn't have to wait long until the serpent blinked and the eyes were gone, the scratching noise Sanji now recognized as _footsteps_ fading away. The flashlight was flipped back on and it clattered to the floor as The Marimo let it drop.

"Oi be careful idiot that's-" He was cut off as warm hands brushed over his shoulders before Sanji was yanked into a tight hug, Zoro burying his face in the crook of the chef's throat once again.

"Yes. Yes. I'm fine, not a single scratch." Sanji awkwardly pat the swordsman's head, not knowing how to deal with a feral and overly touchy Zoro. The Marimo tensed and the blond was worried the monster had come back, but he was plesantly surprised when he heard familiar chatter and the sound of many footsteps nearing them. Lights turned the corner and the swordsman let out a warning growl, shifting so his back faced the crew and Sanji was hidden from sight.

"Zoro, I need you to stay calm. Nami are you _sure_ Sanji was with him?" Chopper piped up and Zoro's agitated rumbling ceased, he slightly turned to look at the tiny doctor. The swordsman and Chopper stared at each other for a good few seconds.

"Is Sanji with you? You know you're safe yes? That _Sanji_ is safe." Chopper soothed and Zoro _did_ seem to be calming down. He moved a single step away from the blond, turning so he could face the crew with a calculating eye.

Nami breathed out a sigh or relief when she saw the chef safe and sound. Chopper's body lost all its tension and he took a deep breath.

"Sanji, we found a way out but we need Zoro to follow us." Luffy called, sounding oddly calm. The chef nodded in understanding, they couldn't get closer or Zoro might get territorial and attack them. Sanji stepped to the side, retrieving his abused flashlight and froze when it landed on the swordsman. Was it just him, or did Zoro's ears look pointy; not to mention the set of gnarly claws that now replaced flimsy fingernails.

It was like the Marimo was turning into an animal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the next chapter is going to be how Zoro got himself into this predicament in the fist place, so stay tuned for more! On a side note, I started to post my chapters on Wattpad, my username is the same so feel free to check it out! As always, don't forget to Read & Review! Stay weird my lovelies!
> 
> Tibby out!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place after Sanji falls, when Zoro and Chopper continue on without him.

Zoro had a bad feeling curl in his belly when he left Sanji to his own devices. That was the last thing he wanted to do, his gut urging him to go back to Sanji's side. But he ignored it, cause even if he did backtrack, the chef would be long gone from that area anyways. So Zoro continued forward, Chopper a few meters in front of him.

A soft scratching noise had the swordsman pausing, his hand going to his katanas hilt. He peered into the darkness where the sound was coming from, he hesitated. Zoro looked back to where Chopper's light had stopped, the reindeer illuminated as he bent down to look at a plant more closely.

_Could he leave Chopper all by himself?_

Zoro decided to take the risk and scout out the noise, if it was nothing...great; but if it wasn't, he'd take care of it. The swordsman stepped forward, his stride confident as he navigated through another tunnel using his haki. There was definitely something there, in the darkness. A dim white light at the end of said tunnel had Zoro slowing down, focusing on making his steps silent. He peeked out, there was a hole in the cave's ceiling, painting the large dome in a soft glow. Leading from the tunnel he stood in, was a single stone path, Lunar Lilies on either side of the strip of land. Zoro quickly scanned the area, nothing in sight. So, he stepped out onto the path and crept further into the moonlit room. It was beautiful, and Zoro couldn't help but think Sanji would like the view as well.

A shadow shifted in the far side of the room and the swordsman tensed, his eye sliding over to the giant black and white lizard grazing in the field of deadly flowers. Zoro watched as a red tongue slid out to wrap around a few flowers, ripping them up and pulling them back into the creatures maw.

_The lizard was eating the Lunar flowers._

Zoro crouched, ready for it to go berserk and attack, but it only continued to munch on the lilies. The swordsmans eyebrows shot up, he stood, planning to go get Chopper to come see his new discovery.

Turning around, he came face-to-face with yet _another_ lizard. This one, wasn't _nearly_ as friendly as its buddy in the corner. It swiped a claw at him before he could block and he was weightless for a few seconds, his body flying into a patch of lilies. The wind was knocked out of him and his side throbbed. Silver pollen flew up and went into his lungs as he gasped for breath.

The lizard lunged at Zoro's form right as the swordsman whipped out wado, causing the creature to impale itself onto his katana. His sight was blurring in and out of focus, a burning sensation in his throat and lungs. He stood, stumbling from the sudden flare of agony in his head.

The Marimo wiped his his katana on the creatures leathery skin, cleaning the blade before sheathing it and shuffling back out the tunnel he entered, but he could _see_. Every rock, every crack, every texture, clear as day. His sense of smell grew sharper, he could actually _scent_ where Chopper was.

The reindeer smelled sweet, like cotton candy tinted with the sharp tang of disinfectant. He shook his head against the loud noise of his thundering heartbeat. Even the littlest sounds echoing in his ears like they were somehow...amplified. He staggered out and Chopper looked over at him, worry coating his expression. The light the tiny doctor held made Zoro's eye ache, so he squinted to lessen its exposure.

"C-Chopper...I-" the sentence broke off in a growl, the Marimo blinking rapidly as his instincts pushed toward the surface. He fought against them, mentally going over every sword technique known to man and who mastered it...by generation.

He had to stay focused, he had to stay in control.

"What? Zoro are you okay? What happened?" Chopper stepped closer and Zoro held out a hand, silently begging the younger to stay away. His head was a raging battle between _human_ and _beast_.

A whiff of something truly delicious wafted by and Zoro stiffened. It was the scent of spice and cigarettes, strong and addicting. He wanted more, he wanted to find that person. The man with the golden hair and a voice like barbed wire.

_Sanji_ , his brain helpfully supplied. The animal within purring and scratching for release, inching toward the surface. Zoro snarled aloud, clutching his head as his memories jumbled together into a big mess of only his barest emotions. His entire being _screaming_ at him to go to the one called _Sanji_.

So he did.

He whirled away from the reindeer and took off, hauling ass down a random tunnel. He followed Sanji's scent, his hands itching to hold him. He turned a corner without hesitation and kept going, the blond was too far away. He needed Sanji right beside him, safe and sound. His brain empty, his instincts taking the reigns and piloting his every action. His last coherent thought being Chopper's words of warning.

_"It's logged in many science and medical journals that the animals infected with the pollen turn feral and go on a rampage..."_

A warpath was exactly what he was on, and if anything dared to get in-between him and Sanji, well...blood and body parts would fly. He sprinted around another corner, his footsteps almost silent despite his panting breaths.

_There._

Just a few yards before him, Sanji stood. He was next to a girl who smelt of vanilla and tangerines, she seemed harmless. A small part of the swordsman recognized her as friend, not foe; but growls tore from his chest anyway. Zoro was irritated by their close proximity, _but_ _why_? He slowed his pace from a jog, to a slow walk, and then froze when a light clicked on and was shined onto his person.

"Get your ass over here! It's not safe, there's something growling..." Sanji trailed off when Zoro snarled yet again. He was glaring at Nami as she moved closer to Sanji's back, almost as if she was using the blond as a _shield_. Zoro would never do that, _he_ would be the one to _protect_ Sanji. The blonde's eyes widened, his face paling as he pieced together the fact it was _Zoro_ himself who was letting loose those deep rasping rumbles.

"Marimo?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaannnnddddd there you have it, how Zoro managed to get himself into their current situation. Leave it to Zoro to make the plot thicken~ As always, don't forget to Read & Review! Stay weird my lovelies!
> 
> Tibby out!


	6. Chapter 6

Sanji kept a few paces behind the crew as he walked, Zoro basically glued to his back. Each time someone would even _look_ back at them, the Marimo growled. Sanji sighed, exasperated. Zoro's head tilted as he gazed at the blond with a concerned eye, Zoro didn't seem to understand Sanji's weariness.

The chef sighed yet again as another grumble bubbled past Zoro's lips when Chopper snuck a glance at them, Zoro abruptly wrapping a possessive hand around Sanji's waist and pressed the blond flush against his side. The chef squeaked, cheeks heating as Nami turned her head to wiggle her eyebrows suggestively at him. Sanji pushed at Zoro's hand, frustrated when it didn't release its grip on him. If anything, the asshole pulled him even closer.

"How am I supposed to walk comfortably with you clinging to me?" The blond hissed lowly, glowering at the Marimo. Zoro's response to this was to hook his arm under the blonde's knees and scoop him up bridal-style, Sanji yelping as he did so. The whole crew quickly peered back to make sure the chef was okay, only for amusement to wash over them at the scene. Sanji tried wiggling, but Zoro's grip was firm. So the blond resigned himself to his embarrassing fate and threw a hand up to cover his eyes with a suffering groan. Zoro huffed at him, making a questioning grunt sound.

"Put me down." Sanji ground out and surprisingly, Zoro did just that. He gently placed the chef back on his feet, staring at Sanji as if waiting for something.

"I think he wants your praise Sanji-kun." Nami quipped, her eyes shining with amusement while Luffy and Usopp tried to contain their giggles. Chopper was curious, Zoro was acting like a _dog_. Chopper would have to ask Robin to help him look more deeply into these Lunar Jade Lilies if he wanted to have a chance at curing Zoro. A slight scratching noise had both Sanji and Zoro tensing, Luffy observed their reaction and was instantly on defense.

"Okay so...there are these giant lizards meandering around. They're not very friendly either, so keep your eyes peeled." Sanji warned and the group cautiously continued. Chopper shifted to his half-man form to become a harder target, it made Sanji feel less on edge. They were nearing a four-way split, Luffy had them stop to check the tunnels before continuing forward. Since they stopped, Sanji caught up to the group, Zoro gave a huff of complaint but let the blond be.

The scratching started up again as Nami stepped into the open, a high-pitched shrieking wail echoed off the walls. Sanji sprinted toward the ginger as a lizard creature rushed at her from the darkness. He had a second head-start and it was enough for him to shove Nami into Luffy before the beast slammed into him. It's jaw snapped around his arm, but it didn't hurt, it was like it had no teeth. It was just an uncomfortable pressure; the lizard abruptly stopped moving, jerking Sanji and causing a flare of pain to ripple from his scarred shoulder.

The chef saw it straining to move forward and peered past the monster to see Zoro, he had a firm grip on its tail and a snarl curling his lips to show impressive canines. The Marimo didn't even _try_ to unsheathe his swords to fight with them, it was another thing to add to the chef's growing list of worries. The lizard was yanked back an inch as Zoro took a step backward, dragging the lizard, and it's captive, closer to a furious Zoro. The lizard made a distressed sound and Sanji nodded in sympathy.

"Don't worry buddy, I'm just as nervous about this as you. He's too unpredictable." The chef huffed, cringing as the lizard was forced back another few inches. It's claws didn't even seen to phase Zoro's relentless tug-of-war.

"Ya know, if you just put me down, it would make your life _so_ much easier." Sanji sighed, his arm was starting to ache and he knew he'd cramp soon.

"Sanji! Are you okay!?" Chopper shrieked, the blond thought about answering; but he wanted to see how animalistic Zoro _actually_ was. Call him stupid, but curiosity did kill the cat. He wiggled a bit, reaching down with his free arm to snatch up a sharp rock.

"Sanji?" That was Luffy, he had to work fast. The chef took the rock and nicked his finger, blood instantly welling up. It was deadly silent for a moment.

"I...smell _blood_." Chopper squeaked, his voice high with anxiety.

"Sanji? Are you alright?" The blond sighed at the lack of reaction on Zoro's part, maybe he was wrong. Maybe Zoro was indifferent about Sanji being injured, if his animal instincts didn't care...Sanji squeezed his eyes shut, he didn't want to think about it.

"S-Sanji...plea-se." The chef twitched, his gaze snapping up to Zoro. His arms were straining to hold the lizard in it's position, his eye was hazy but had more of it's original color than before.

" _Zoro?_ " Sanji breathed, watching helplessly as the Marimo shook his head violently. It was as if he was fighting something, a snarl ripped out of him and he yanked the lizard back with renewed vigor.

"Pl-ease be o-okay." Zoro growled, his brows scrunched in an expression Sanji knew all too well.

Zoro was _worried_.

Sanji grit his teeth, Luffy couldn't do anything without risking the tunnel collapsing. Nami couldn't either, Sanji could always try to attack himself, but he'd risk dislocating his shoulder. So Zoro and Chopper were really the only options at the moment, but the Marimo wasn't really in the right state of mind to fight.

"Gumo...Gumo..." Sanji's heart froze in his chest, the idiot would get them all killed.

"Luffy no!" Nami screamed, but it was too late.

"PISTOL!" The lizard jarred as a stretched fist slamming into it's face, the hand bouncing off the leathery flesh to smash into the tunnel ceiling. The rock cracked and crumbled, bolders collapsing on top of the lizard. It's jaw went slack and Sanji pulled his arm out of its mouth, stumbling forward two steps before a green blur sacked him to the ground.

Everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! School is back on for me and I find less and less time to update. Hopefully you enjoyed! As always, don't forget to Read & Review! Stay weird my lovelies!
> 
> Tibby out!


	7. Chapter 7

Sanji awoke to pounding agony in his skull and a crushing weight on top of him.

"Ugh...ow." The blond groaned, shifting to try and find out how much room he had. The rhythmic puffs of air hitting his bare collar had him freezing, the heavy thing on top of him was _warm_.

"Marimo? You alright?" No response, not even a hitch in his breathing. Sanji's brows furrowed, his heart hammering in time with the throbbing in his temple.

"Zoro?" The blond blindly groped at the swordsman's arms, lightly shaking him. Still nothing, it made the blonde's breathing pick up with anxiety. He didn't feel any blood leaking onto him, only a sharp pain on his thigh.

"Zoro, you have to wake up." He was getting claustrophobic, not being able to see anything was bad enough, but not being able to move either? _Torture_. His chest constricted and all the chef could think about was how trapped he was.

*

The swordsman slowly drifted back to consciousness, heavy breaths washed against his ear. It wasn't normal breathing, it was too fast, too erratic. The scent of smoke and spice wafted up his nostrils as he tried to recall where he was and what happened. The last thing he remembered was trying to speak to Chopper, then all he draws is a blank. He shifted, his back brushing against jagged rock. He stilled, this was bad.

" _Zoro_." Sanji's voice was almost a whisper, sounding just short of hysterical. He was starting to have a panic attack, Zoro had already seen the blond have one and it scared the shit out of the Marimo. He cleared his oddly scratchy throat, he could worry about his lapse in memory later.

"Cook? Are you hurt?" His heart squeezed when he didn't get an immediate response, he reasoned with himself that the blond was probably thinking.

"If feels like there's a cut on my left thigh; but my whole body hurts, so I can't be sure." The swordsman nodded, he had to figure out what to do next.

"So...are you back to normal now?" The blond inquired, making Zoro's brow scrunch.

"The fuck do you mean?" Something tugged at the back of the Marimo's mind, something important that he couldn't quite put his finger on. A shiver ran through his body, his vision sharpening so he could actually see the chef's dirt-covered face. His head throbbed and one thing was suddenly clear to the swordsman.

He was losing himself again.

His gums stung as his canines grew and sharpened, his fingernails tingling. A growl slipped from his chest, Sanji flinched underneath him. A quick memory of shimmering pollen had Zoro's eyes widening in recognition.

"The lizards eat the flowers-" He snarled, his voice seeming to vanish, only to be replaced with animalistic sounds.

" _Zoro?_ " Sanji seemed to have snapped out of his panic, staring blindly up at where he assumed the Marimo was. Zoro's emotions and thoughts swirled together until he couldn't decipher one from the other. Sanji was saying something in his soothing voice, but Zoro's superior eyesight was focused on scanning the rocks around them for a way out.

The blonde's glorious scent occasionally drawing his attention back to the chef, there was a sharp spike of fear from Sanji; the sour smell overpowering the blonde's natural scent. Zoro didn't like it, _not one bit_. He didn't understand what was wrong until he actually listened to what the chef was muttering.

"He won't hurt you. He won't hurt you."

Something in Zoro's chest clenched and a whine forced it's way from him. He leaned down and bumped his forehead lightly against Sanji's in a soothing manner, the action just felt...like the _right_ thing to do. A slight breeze brushed Zoro's skin, so soft the chef wouldn't have noticed; but Zoro's skin just felt so _hot_. The Marimo perked up, eyes darting over to his left where he noticed a hole in the rocks. He shifted off the chef and army-crawled into the entryway, pushing up as he made it out to the main tunnel. It didn't look much different from before, other than the rock piles everywhere.

Speaking of rock piles, Zoro peered back at the one he'd just crawled out of. He had to get the blond out, but he couldn't verbally communicate. He huffed to himself, crouching to shimmy his way back in. He heard the chef's breathing pick up and made a questioning click with his tongue, this seemed to calm Sanji. Zoro gently grabbed the blonde's forearm and lightly tugged at him, Sanji didn't fight him. Zoro shifted to let the chef crawl past him and shoved his boots to steer the blond in the right direction, Sanji disappeared into the hole and Zoro could hear him scramble to his feet with a relieved sigh. The Marimo pulling himself out and up to scan the chef over for injuries.

He did indeed have a sluggishly bleeding cut to his thigh, but it wasn't very deep and the rest of him seemed fine.

"Hello!? Anybody!?" Sanji called, Zoro flinching at the amplified volume. He clamped a hand on the blonde's shoulder and the chef's jaw clicked shut. His head was more clear than before, but his instincts still raged. He had to hold himself together.

He had to stay in control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I know. This is a short chapter and I'm sorry, it just felt right to end it here (at yet another cliff-hanger no less). I will make the next one longer for y'all, so don't hate me :) As always, don't forget to Read & Review! Stay weird my lovelies!
> 
> Tibby out!


	8. Chapter 8

They had been navigating through the pitch black tunnels for what felt like _hours_. His head hurt because of a persistent migraine, his leg throbbing with every step. Zoro worried at first and tried to carry him, but Sanji was having exactly _none_ of that, so he kicked the bastard and insisted he was _fine_ to walk by himself.

"Marimo? Do you even know where we're going?" The chef complained, the pain, exhaustion, and paranoia making him irritable. The swordsman offered no response, his slightly foggy eye peering back at Sanji with his very Zoro-like scowl. A tremble ran through the blonde's body, he instinctively wrapped his arms around himself to fend off the cold.

"Great. We're hungry, thirsty, tired, and now...completely fucking lost! So much for your animal instincts-" A wave of nausea hit him hard, making him double over and sprawl onto the hard ground with a harsh thud. Zoro froze up as Sanji puked, his thigh burning. The Marimo swivled to sprint to the chef's side, dropping to his knees to pull Sanji into his arms.

The chef was too hot.

His forehead was burning up, his body shivering uncontrollably as he panted in an attempt to get enough oxygen. Zoro hadn't even realized Sanji's condition was _this_ bad, flashes of the blond laying still on Chopper's examination table had the swordsman's lungs seizing up. Sanji had a fever, he could _die_. Zoro made a noise between a growl and a whimper, frustrated yet terrified.

He had no clue where he was going or where anyone else was. For the first time in a while, he didn't know what to do; he didn't have a plan of action. A fever wasn't something physical that Zoro could fight. A stupid, foolish, completly _Luffy-like_ idea sprung to his mind. What mattered to the Marimo was that fact it could and _would_ most likely _work_. With his stubborn determination set, he scooped the chef up into his arms and just...let go.

Emotions and thoughts swirled until his head hurt, his hearing and sight sharpening. He allowed his instincts to take control, openly allowing himself to feel his barest emotions. Different scents overwhelmed him, his eyes mapping out every detail in the rock for _yards._ He could _feel_ the vibrations from bugs moving across the stone ground, could _hear_ the rhythmic brush of wind as it whispered melodies in his ears. But one thought... _no_. One _feeling_ raged louder than the rest. An urge so strong it made his body _physically hurt_ to not fulfill it.

He had to find the Lion head.

*

Luffy tossed a boulder out of his path, Chopper shifting another to his right.

"I could've sworn I saw them over here..." Nami looked worn out with guilt, her ginger locks wild since she kept nervously running her hands through it.

"It's okay Nami, we'll-" Chopper squeaked when she suddenly stood, there was an expression of true fear on her face, Luffy hadn't seen her look that frightened in a _long_ time.

"But it's not! What if they're hurt!? What if we don't find them in time!? What if we do and..." She choked back a sob, slapping a hand over her eyes to hide the stressed tears.

_What if we do and they're dead?_

It was unspoken, but everyone heard it loud and clear. Luffy pressed his lips tightly together, he had thrown the punch without thinking. He just wanted Sanji back and now he might've-

He stopped himself with a shake of his head, moving a hand up to slide a finger over the brim of his Strawhat.

No.

He felt it in his gut. He felt it with his entire _being_. They were alive and fighting, they would keep each other safe and come home to their nakama.

"They're fine Nami, I know it." And he did with an unyielding faith, a sudden gut feeling had his trademark grin pulling at his face.

"New plan guys, we'll wait for them on the Sunny." Luffy decided, Chopper dropped the rock in his grasp as his mouth snapped open in disbelief. Nami made a strangled noise as her features slackened in shock.

"WHAT!?" Luffy snickered, not offering any explanation as he turned on his heel to march away.

"Get back here and explain yourself baka!" Nami screeched, stomping after her rubber captain with a vengeance. Chopper looked from the two back to the numerous rock clusters a few times before sighing in defeat and toddling after them.

*

Sanji awoke with a shiver, sweat drenching his clothes and making them uncomfortable. He was jarred every second or two as someone ran, the chef assumed he was being carried. He pried his crusty lids open and blinked up at Zoro's jaw, Sanji could see the tension; the Marimo's teeth were, no doubt, grinding together.

"Mar'mo?" He slurred, Zoro jerked to a stop and his silver/white eye snapped down to stare at him with a panicked expression. He clicked and nuzzled his cheek against the blonde's before continuing on at a faster pace, it was dark but the moon shined down on them. Sanji startled, just realizing they were _outside_ and running through the woods.

"Wha-" The chef coughed as a tickle started in the back of his throat, he ached all over and his leg stung like crazy.

"Do-nt." Sanji jumped, peering up at Zoro, whose grip tightened. Don't _what?_ Don't move? Don't talk? Don't struggle? Don't die? There were so many things Zoro could be talking about, but the chef felt like it was a mixture of them all.

"Okay." Sanji sighed, letting himself relax and focus on staying awake. He blinked groggily a few times before being set onto something hard jostled him. His blue eyes squinted open, he was in the boat they came in. Zoro swirled to stalk away, aggressively yanking the rope off the lumber pike.

"Oi...show the poor wood... some mercy...stupid moss." Sanji breathed, Zoro's head turned as if he'd heard him though. The Marimo shook his head and a whine slipped out of him, Sanji tensed. _Was Zoro hurt?_ The swordsman clenched the coarse rope as he blinked rapidly, his jaw tight as his eye started to clear.

He was fighting the pollen.

That would explain his more Zoro-ish behavior earlier, he was fighting tooth and nail to stay in control. A man who had _that_ much control over his own body was a beast to be feared in the chef's opinion. Zoro didn't say a word as he stepped into the boat and shed his winter jacket to drape over Sanji's shivering body. The blond opened his mouth to protest but the Marimo gripped the oars so hard his knuckles turned white and the wood creaked under the strain, so Sanji decided to keep quiet.

The boat lurched into motion as Zoro rowed like...well, like _Zoro_. The chef thought maybe it was like training to him, but the look in his eye told Sanji that assumption was totally and utterly _wrong_. His eyes started to get heavy and they fluttered shut, his conciousness sinking into the peaceful darkness with the assurance Zoro was alright and had everything under control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, as promised this chapter was a bit longer for y'all. Hope you enjoyed, stay on the lookout for future chapters from my other fanfictions as well! As always, don't forget to Read & Review! Stay weird my lovelies!
> 
> Tibby out!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is a tad confusing, every time you see ¤ it's going to represent a POV change.

Sanji flailed awake as hands poked and prodded at him, the chef gave a choked yelp and snapped up into a sitting position. Chopper jumped back as the blond struggled to get off the examination table, his eyes glazed over with a frenzied look that told the tiny doctor he was hallucinating.

"Stay the fuck away from me." The chef hissed, backing away toward the door. Chopper held his hooves up, hoping he could calm Sanji down himself instead of calling for help.

"Now Sanji-"

" _Fuck you_." The blond spat, turning to throw the door open and sprint out onto the grass deck. 

¤

All Sanji knew was that he wasn't safe, he needed to find the Marimo.

"Sanji?" His eyes slid over to a blurred out Luffy, the chef wasn't able to make out his captains expression as he swayed.

"Wonderful, won't you help me bring him back inside?"

That _voice_.

Sanji slowly turned to see purple hair and pitch black eyes, a malicious smile on that nightmarish face.

"No! Luffy, you can't listen to him!I don't know how he's here but- _hey!"_ The rubber idiot grabbed his arms and gently pushed him toward the grinning maniac.

"Wait, _wait!_ Luffy no, please!" His eyes burned with tears from the personal betrayal as he dug his heels into the ground.

¤

Luffy was confused, he was just bringing him back to the infirmary. The reindeer's eyes tightened with empathy as Sanji struggled, he must be seeing something pretty horrible for him to be resisting Luffy so much.

"No. I won't go back. I'd rather die, I can't do this again..." Luffy's face contorted with livid fury, Chopper's eyes burning with the urge to cry. Sanji thought he was going back to _Gabriel_.

"Sanji, he's dead...remember?" Luffy soothed, the chef only shook his head violently.

"No, he's right _there!"_ Sanji's wild eyes stared fearfully at Chopper, making his heart squeeze.

"Luffy, I can't help him if he's awake." The Strawhat boy seemed to realize this too, nodding solemnly at the doctor with a dark expression. Chopper hurried back into the infirmary to fill up a syringe with a mild sedative, Sanji's health was at stake.

So why did his small hooves tremble?

¤

As soon as Gabriel stepped into view with a needle, Sanji lost his shit.

"Fuck no!" He hissed, lashing out to nail his heel onto the side of the fake Luffy's head. The rubber man let go and Sanji only got a step forward before he was grabbed by a blurry Usopp.

"Get _off_ me!" Sanji's eyes flickered from a grinning Gabriel to the blurred Usopp imposter.

"Nononono..." The chef chanted as Robin crossed her arms, effectively restraining Sanji with mutipule limbs.

"I promise this won't hurt." Gabriel snickered as he crept closer. The realization that this was actually happening had something feral snapping within the blond, his face screwed up with anger and fear.

"ZORO!" He screamed, and he heard crashing and banging followed by mutipule voices yelling all at once. Zoro smashed out the galley door with Brook and Franky on his heels.

"Zoro!" He yelled, relief washed through him when he saw Gabriel had stopped to stare up at the livid Marimo.

"What the hell-" The swordsman's sentence broke off into a snarl, the mossball stalked down the steps with Franky and Brook hurrying after him. That silvery fog was trying to cloud his eye but he blinked to keep himself in check.

"Zoro. You have to let us help him." Luffy threw out a hand, stepping into Zoro's way. Sanji watched the exchange with anxious eyes.

"Chopper." There was a silent order in Luffy's tone, it made Sanji shiver. He peered around, he didn't see the tiny doctor _anywhere_.

Gabriel nodded and approched the blond, needle held in his hand and a truly sinister smile. The chef paled, his eyes widening as he peered over at Zoro. He was avoiding eye-contact, he wouldn't go against the imposter Luffy.

"I said...I'm _not_ going back." Sanji strained against Robin's extra limbs, feeling an uncomfortable pressure in his wrists as he strained with all his energy. Something popped and he hissed but kept pulling anyway.

"Luffy, I can't-he's trying to..." The captain shouted something the blond didn't quite catch and the limbs were gone. Sanji scrambled to his feet, feeling the familiar sting of a needle as it slid into his calf. He peered down as Gabriel smiled up at him with...chocolate brown eyes?

No. That wasn't right.

Gabriel had eyes as black as his soul, the blond stumbled as his limbs slowly went numb. He swayed to the side, Luffy's arms catching him, oddly, his face came into focus and Sanji took this opportunity to curl his fingers into Luffy's red shirt.

"Don't let him take me, promise me you won't." The captain's eyes were hard as he pulled his hat off, placing it snugly atop Sanji's head of golden locks.

" _He_ won't come near you _ever_ again." Luffy vowed, handing Sanji off to a furry Chopper, who had shifted to his half-man form to gently pick him up.

"Chopper? Where did you come from?" The reindeer opened his mouth to reply but Sanji's lids fell closed before he could hear the response.

*

The next time Sanji woke up was much more calm. He slowly rose into awareness, his eyes opening to stare at the wooden ceiling he recognized well. Everything from the past few days was a blur of soft voices and cool wash cloths on his forehead. His stomach rumbled paired with the sharp throb of hunger, but he was still so _exhausted_. He closed his eyes to try and fall back asleep, but the door opened softly a moment later.

"How is he doing?" That was Nami-swan's voice, the light clink of a tray being placed down nearby piqued his curiosity.

"The infection in his thigh was just starting so I was able to get some antibiotics into him before he got too bad. He's going to be hungry when he wakes up, but make sure he doesn't eat too much. He's been on a drip for the last three days." Sanji's face twitched but neither seemed to notice, it was quiet for a moment.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to keep them separated? Zoro hasn't been back to normal since you took Sanji." Chopper sighed sadly and the chef tracked the reindeer's movement as he walked back toward the door.

"It's only until Sanji wakes up. Zoro is even more unstable when Sanji's scent is all messed up, so this is the best for now. I'm working on an antidote, but I can only get so far without a blood sample." Nami took a deep breath, following Chopper out of the infirmary with the quiet click of the door shutting behind them. Sanji peeked an eye open, spotting the delicious-smelling bowl of warm soup waiting on the table next to him. The blond picked up the spoon and slurped it down at a moderate pace, making sure not to eat too much like Chopper said. After he wiped his face and drank two cups of water, he pulled out his IV and threw his legs over the side of the bed. Standing with a supporting hand on the cot until he felt steady, he sluggishly made his way to the door and pulled it open. The harsh light outside making his eyes hurt so he shielded them with his hand as he peered around the empty grass-covered deck.

A bang and a yell of surprise had his attention shifting to the hatch that lead below deck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna start by saying...I regret nothing and you can't make me. I am a sucker for Sanji angst and had to throw some in. Keep in mind I didn't look stuff up about fevers and infections, so I'm just stupidly going off from what I've heard and experienced...Whew, anyways...I hope you enjoyed! As always, don't forget to Read & Review! Stay weird my lovelies!
> 
> Tibby out!


	10. Chapter 10

Sanji breathed in the ocean breeze before curiosity pushed him to find out what all the commotion was about. He followed the sounds of crashing and yelling, not really able to pinpoint where the noise was coming from. There was the sound of a door being forced open before Zoro skidded around the corner where Franky's workshop was located.

"Zoro-bro! What's wrong? You were fine a minute ago!" Franky bellowed, the swordsman spared a glance behind him before turning back to Sanji. The smile that stretched out onto Zoro's lips was blinding. The Marimo wasted no time to sprint at the blond eagerly, Sanji's brows pinched in anticipation of the pain he was, no doubt, going to go through in a few seconds.

"Oh hey Sanji-wait! Zoro, _gentle!"_ Chopper screeched, eyes as wide a saucers when she spotted the energetic Marimo. Zoro slowed down to a brisk jog as if he understood the reindeer's command. The Marimo coming to a complete stop in front of Sanji; the swordsman proceeding to latch onto the blond, rubbing his scruffy face against Sanji's cheek with a content huff.

"Marimo, I see you're still not back to normal." The chef grumbled, a splitting headache pulsing in time with his heart. Chopper hurried down the steps and scurried toward Sanji, Franky keeping his distance a few feet away.

"Everyone will be happy to hear that you woke up. That fever really worried us all." The tiny doctor informed, reaching up to tug as Sanji's sleeve. The blond followed Chopper all the way back to the infirmary without complaint. Too busy trying to sort through his blurry and jumbled memories.

"I don't remember much of anything from the past...three days?" Sanji guessed, scratching his head as Chopper cleared the sweat-soaked sheets from the bed.

"That's expected, but you still need more rest...and food. You look pale still." Sanji nodded to himself, startling violently when arms wrapped around his waist to lightly squeeze him flush against a warm, bare chest. The tiny reindeer turned at the small strangled, suprised sound the blond made and narrowed his eyes at the Marimo.

"You can't hover, he needs more time to recharge. Quiet, _undisturbed_ sleep is a must and Luffy is _constantly_ looking to play with you." Chopper quipped, Sanji heard a low growl rip from the Swordsman's chest and the room was suddenly filled with tension. The blond wondered if Zoro would actually _attack_ Chopper, the answer was given to him when the Marimo's arms went slack. Sanji turned his head to watch in awe as Zoro turned to sulk out of the infirmary, the blond leaned out the doorway as the mosshead disappeared from sight.

"You've _got_ to tell me how you just did that." The blond blurted, causing adorable laughter to erupt from the small reindeer.

"There's nothing to it. If anything, he'll value your orders over mine. You should try it once you're better." Chopper giggled, herding Sanji to bed. The blond climbed under the new covers and Chopper proceeded to tuck him in like he was a kid, Sanji let him without any comment. With a yawn, the chef rolled over and snuggled into the warm blankets. The room dimming at Chopper closed the curtains, Sanji listened to the click of his hooves as he left the room with the soft click of the door closing. The silence was comforting, the rocking of the Sunny lulling him into a dulled state.

His eyelids calmly fluttered shut.

*

When he woke up, the room was darker. He groggily peeked up at the window to see the faint orange glimmer of the setting sun. The more awake part of his brain wondering why he had suddenly awoken.

"-oro!" Sanji perked up at the muffled voice, it was obviously Luffy.

"Zoro!" The blonde's brows furrowed, shifting to get into a more comfortable position.

"Zoro! Come out, I wanna play!" Luffy whined, but there seemed to be no response from Zoro. He heard Luffy quietly walk past the infirmary door before continuing his yelling for the no-show Marimo.

"He's so loud..." Sanji grumbled, burrowing his head into his pillow.

"Yeah, you should be used to it now Cook." Sanji was about to agree with Zoro when he suddenly recalled something.

_He was supposed to be alone._

The blond jerked up and almost spilled out of the bed when his legs got tangled, but the Swordsman caught him with his ridiculously sharp reflexes.

"Shit, be more careful idiot." He berated, lifting the chef back onto the bed and gently pulling Sanji's legs out of the mess of blankets.

"How're you..." Sanji flailed his arms at Zoro's person to stress his point when his brain wouldn't cooperate.

"Normal? _Not_ feral? No idea. Just woke up in pretzel underneath the dining table and had the urge to come see you." The Marimo shrugged, crossing his arms and flopping down on the end of the bed. Sanji flushed red at the odd confession, running a hand through his hair.

"Are you...okay?" The chef whispered, not wanting to hear the answer but needing to. Zoro peered over at the hunched chef, his eye softening.

"I'm not in pain or anything, it's just weird and...disorienting." The mosshead explained, shifting closer to Sanji as the blond looked up.

"I'm sorry we got separated. Maybe if I had-"

"Don't even start with that Cook. What happened, happened. Chopper will fix me, and until then...you'll just have to keep me in check." Zoro seemed so calm about his situation, so unaffected. It made Sanji want to kick him, but he was just trying to reassure the blond.

"Why me? You listen to Chopper well." Sanji tested, gaze flickering to the Marimo.

"He's not the one my instincts revolve around. Plus I remember snippets of things from my time in that simple state of mind." Zoro took the chef's stare head-on, no hesitation or uncertainty in his dark eye.

"Oh?" Sanji prompted, sitting up properly so that Zoro could move even closer.

"I remember how I wanted to find you, to keep you safe." A hand reached out to press onto Sanji's forearm, squeezing the appendage as if Zoro needed to confirm that the blond was actually right in front of him.

"I remember the fear I felt when that lizard attacked you when you knocked Nami out of the way. I recall the way my heart stopped when I smelt your blood." Zoro mumbled, leaning closer into the silent chef's personal bubble.

"How I was moving to sheild you from the falling boulders before I even realized what I was doing. How my veins froze when you suddenly collapsed, I didn't know what to do..." The swordsman trailed off when Sanji leaned back, letting Zoro hover over him. Their legs were tangled together, the two of them just staring at each other for a moment before Zoro swooped down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mature scene in next chapter, read at the own scarring of your virgin eyes. You have been warned.
> 
> As always, don't forget to Read & Review! Stay weird my lovelies! 
> 
> Tibby out!


	11. Chapter 11

Their lips slotted together into a crushing kiss, tongues pushing and rolling to taste the other. Sanji arched up with a gasp as one of Zoro's wandering hands cupped the front of his sweatpants and lightly squeezed.

"Mmm...Zoro." Sanji breathed, nipping and flicking his tongue over the three golden earrings in the Swordsman's ear. A shudder rippled down the Marimo's back as he hotly sucked and bit at Sanji's slender throat.

"When you say my name like that...it's not fair." Zoro growled, pressing closer to grind their crotches together. Sanji jerked at the sensation, more blood shooting south at each push of the Marimo's hips.

"When y-you move, ahh, like t-that. Now, _that's_ n-not fair." Sanji panted, looking over Zoro's twitching body. It was so sexy how his muscles bunched and relaxed when he rolled his body in a way that should be illegal.

"You love it." Zoro's hands found Sanji's hips and gripped on, sliding the blonde's pants lower. A low growl rumbled through Zoro's chest as he bent down to place a kiss against Sanji's stomach, the animalistic sound made the chef pause.

"Zoro wait." The blond nudged at the Marimo's shoulder and he immediately stopped, pushing back a bit to frown at Sanji.

"What's wrong?" He asked and the chef blinked, Zoro eye looked to be its normal color still.

"What if you...slip into instinct while we're having sex?" The blond blurted, as if he was ripping off a stubborn band-aid. Zoro made a thinking noise and propped himself over Sanji with his elbows, their warm bodies pressed together.

"It'd never hurt you." The Marimo quipped, his eyes showing he was offended and slightly hurt.

"That's not what I mean. We don't know what that pollen is doing to your body, what if I get it from having sex with you?" At this, Zoro sat up. His brows dipping down so he could glower at the wall.

"Fuck, I didn't think about it that way." The swordsman scratched at the back of his neck in frustration.

"But that means...you might've infected by kissing me. Hold on, I'll go get Chopper." Sanji opened his mouth to protest but the door was already opening and closing behind the moss-for-brains.

*

"I'm not sure how the Lunar Lily pollen works other than what I recall reading. I'm not finding any books on it either, so I'm basically going blind. All I know is that it shows in your blood if you're infected. I'll need samples from both of you." Chopper grabbed some supplies and waddled over to the examination table, Sanji was seated on it with Zoro standing a little off to the blonde's side.

"I'll take Zoro's first so I can compare." The tiny doctor explained, warily eyeing the Marimo as he prepped his arm for the needle.

"Now, I need you to sit still." Chopper's voice had taken on a more stern, but no less soothing, tone as he went into doctor-mode. Zoro didn't even flinch as the small reindeer expertly poked the needle into his arm. Blood shot out right away and Chopper collected six vials of the red liquid before quickly placing a wad of gauze over the wound and wrapping it.

Sanji made a face when he realized it was now his turn, Chopper gave him a empathetic look. He knew the blond had a problem with needles since he had been stuck by a paralytic. He reasoned with himself that the doctor was taking blood out, not injecting anything in. His breathing picked up a tad anyway as Chopper prepped his arm, pulling out the needle after he wiped down Sanji's skin with a disinfectant.

"I don't think I can do this." Chopper paused, his big, brown eyes blinking up at the freaked blond.

"It's okay, it will only hurt for a second." He assured, watching Sanji's face as he cracked a weak smile.

"That's what I'm afraid of. Ignore me, just get it over with." The chef turned his head away and clenched his free hand. He felt the prick of the needle and grit his teeth together, the phantom feeling of cold spreading through his arm and into his chest to constrict around his pounding heart.

_In mere moments he wouldn't be able to move. He'd be trapped in his own body as Gabriel and Roth did horrible, unspeakable things to him and his nakama-_

His eyes snapped open when warm, gentle hands brushed against his cheeks. They cupped his face and craned his head up so he could peer into a beautiful gray eye. Zoro had a pinched expression that drew Sanji's attention away from what Chopper was doing. He was _safe_ , he was in a safe environment with people he trusted. All his breath left him in one push, the tension seeping from his muscles. Zoro pressed the pad of his thumb over Sanji's temple in a circular cycle, easing his frantic mind.

"Alright, you're done." The chef blinked dumbly, his body feeling cold as Zoro's touch left him. Chopper shifted back to his half-man form and walked over to some sort of contraption where he proceeded to file their blood into.

"Drink lots of water and eat something sugary, I didn't take a lot so you guys shouldn't feel any side effects. If you do, come find me immediately." The reindeer informed, herding the duo out of his work area and shutting the door behind them. Sanji and Zoro shared an equally confused look.

"So...what now?" Zoro muttered, looking at the blond out of the corner of his eye.

"The galley. I feel like cooking something, plus we need a quick sugar spike." Zoro made a fave at the mention of sweet things but nodded, the two of them heading up the stairs and toward the loud voices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, haven't updated in a while so I figured I'd give you a double. This chapter was a bit shorter than I wanted but it still turned out how I intended. What do you guys think? Is Sanji infected? How come Zoro is fighting the pollen so well? Let me know. As always, don't forget to Read & Review! Stay weird my lovelies!
> 
> Tibby out!


	12. Chapter 12

"Sanji! You're better!" Usopp's whole face brightened and suddenly everyone's attention was on him.

"We are very happy to see you are well again." Robin smiled like an angel, it made the chef's chest flutter with adoration. A snarl ripped him from his happy daze, hands yanking him back and a familiar muscled frame stepped out to block him from view. Sanji's heart stuttered when he realized Zoro was staring Robin down, his in-humanly sharp canines bared at her.

" _No_." Zoro snapped, Robin looked more surprised than frightened by the Marimo's sudden hostility.

"No? Did I do something wrong?" Robin inquired patiently, raising a delicate brow. This seemed to stump the swordsman, his face twitched as his posture relaxed.

"No..." He sighed, scratching the back of his neck. With a grumbled apology, Zoro reached back to grab Sanji's wrist. He then pulled the blond behind him as they made their way into the kitchen.

"What the _hell_ was that about?" Sanji hissed, Zoro ignored him in favor of opening the fridge.

"Oi asshole, I'm talking to you." Sanji's nerves were wearing very thin, thankfully, Zoro sighed and turned to face him.

"What?" He groused, looking very annoyed. It made Sanji's fists clench and his legs tense, it amazed him that they had been hotly making out not half-an-hour earlier.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?" Sanji demanded, eyeing the Marimo closely. Zoro made an irritated grunt sound and waved the blond off.

"Yes, now get off my back. I'm hungry." The chef's jaw snapped shut with a click, he'd feed Zoro first and _then_ drill him for answers.

The crew still had very little clue about the actual _damage_ being done to the swordsman, physically _and_ mentally. They had no idea what the Lunar Lily pollen was doing to the mosshead, it was terrifying.

"Move, I'll cook something." The blond snipped, shouldering Zoro away from the fridge to peer inside. They would have to stop and restock soon, the relevation made Sanji shiver. They couldn't leave the island with Zoro in such and unstable state, there was no way anyone would allow it. Even Luffy was the only one who still treated Zoro like...well, _Zoro_. The other crew members were very careful around the Marimo, especially Nami. She and Sanji had gotten a first-hand look at how violent and unpredictable the swordsman was.

"Cook." Sanji flinched out of his thoughts, turning his head and freezing when he saw Zoro's slightly murky eye.

"I want meat." His voice wasn't any different, but there was this predatory glint in his dull pool that made the hair on the back of the chef's neck rise. Plus there was the fact Zoro had never directly asked for _anything_ other than booze or rice balls before. Meat was more Luffy's thing, but the chef didn't want to read into the swordsman's request too much.

"Yeah, sure. How does chicken sound?" Zoro grunted and strut out of the kitchen, flopping down at the dinner table. Sanji made a face at the Marimo's back before getting to work, chopping up peppers and onions to go with the seasoned chicken. Once the veggies were safely cut up, he tossed them into a frying pan with some soy sauce. Now all he had to do was wait.

*

Sanji watched his nakama eat with a slightly grossed-out expression. He was so used to just eating as he cooked and then focusing more on refilling plates and cups that he didn't realize how obnoxious everyone was during meals. Robin and Nami were really the only ones who had manners; and surprisingly, it seemed Zoro was capable of eating like a normal human as well.

He mostly kept to himself at the table, sometime chuckling when Luffy did something stupid or when Brook made a funny joke. Zoro was actually really chill, but from what Sanji could remember was how the Marimo would constantly tell him his cooking was shit.

He stopped saying negative things about Sanji's meals after the blond told him about his childhood. And in return, Sanji didn't make quips about his katana...especially Wado. The sword and Zoro's dream had a whole new meaning to Sanji now that he understood what started it all.

"Are you not feeling well Cook-san? You haven't touched your plate." Sanji jumped a bit, turning to smile at Robin apologetically.

"I guess my body is still a bit out-of-sorts." The chef confessed, he was still worried about his test results. What if he was infected? Chopper didn't have a cure and then two of the Strawhats 'monster trio' would be unable to fight. His mind just kept going round and round in circles, amping up his anxiety.

"Do you have a headache? Zoro said that he gets really bad ones when he switches to instinct." Chopper inquires, Sanji doesn't notice the stares of the crew as he answers.

"No." The tiny doctor nodded, pleased by his response.

"What are you talking about? What's wrong with Sanji?" Usopp asks shakily, the blond tensing. But before he could answer, Chopper did it for him.

"Sanji thinks he may have been infected. He and Zoro exchanged saliva." It was dead silent for a few seconds, Sanji paling.

"Uh...I would say it's not what you think but..." Sanji jolted when Nami suddenly burst out laughing, mirth in her gaze.

"Oh god, that's too good! But I do seriously hope you're not infected." The ginger managed to gasp that out as Luffy died with laughter, flopping down onto the table as his lungs kicked at his chest.

"My, nothing certainly hinders your relationship, does it Cook-san?" Sanji went beet red, slumping onto the table to bury his face in his arms.

"You're all horrible." The chef grumbled half-heartedly, he heard Zoro snort. A warm hand resting onto his back a moment later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help it, it was just asking to happen, so there you are. This story is on a pretty good roll so far, so let's add some action shall we? As always, don't forget to Read & Review! Stay weird my lovelies!
> 
> Tibby out!


	13. Chapter 13

"So...what's the verdict Chopper?" Sanji squeaked, the whole crew tensely seated at the table. After lunch Chopper had hurried to the infirmary and came rushing back with wide eyes. He had gathered the crew back together and now here they were.

"I have good news and bad news..." Luffy's frown deepened, his eyes sharpening in a predatory way that sent shivers up Sanji's spine.

"Good news is, Sanji's fine. Perfectly healthy, one can only get infected by _inhaling_ the pollen themself." There was a collective sigh of relief from the crew, Zoro shifting his arm to lace his fingers with Sanji's and give their joined hands a squeeze.

"The bad news?" Luffy inquired, leaning back in his seat. Chopper made an apologetic face at his nakama as he adorably climbed onto a chair.

"Since Zoro told me the Lizards are able to eat the Lilies without being affected...we'll need to return underground and get a skin and blood sample off one..." Chopper eyed Zoro and Sanji, his hooves fiddling together.

"I'll need Zoro's help to find one, his instincts and senses are far superior to mine; but I have a feeling Zoro will only listen to Sanji's commands in that state of mind." Luffy nodded in agreement, the blond slumping down into his chair.

"What do you think Sanji?" The chef startled, snapping ramrod straight.

"Huh? Think about what?" He stammered, the pad of Zoro's thumb sliding across the back of Sanji's hand soothingly.

"Going with Chopper and Robin back into the cave system." Luffy snuck a peek at Robin, she gave the captain a little smile and nodded to let him know she was on-board.

"If it will help make a cure, anything." Sanji breathed, he felt Zoro's hand twitch and a soft, almost-purr bubbled up from the Marimo's chest. The chef didn't press the swordsman about the odd sound, already knowing that Zoro wasn't always in control of himself.

"Great, then we'll need a plan. Cause if anyone can cure Zoro, it's you Chopper!" Luffy's grin was blinding, showing confidence that oozed into the rest of the crew. The rubber idiot's positive attitude seemed to be a virus in itself, digging deep into the crews souls and making a home there.

"Let me propose an idea..." Robin drawled, a mischevious glint in her indigo eyes as she delicately rested her chin on the palm of her hand.

*

The sun was just starting to set as Sanji stood in front to the cave entrance, Zoro at his side. Robin and Chopper were behind the duo.

"So, uh...let's go over the plan _one_ more time?" Sanji was staring into the dark opening, flashlight clenched in his hand. Robin snickered and a gruff snort came from Zoro, Sanji shot him a sharp glare.

"You and Zoro will go in first; we'll follow at a moderate distance, and once Zoro locks onto the scent of the lizard, we'll follow him to it. Then I will put it to sleep with this, letting us safely take the samples I need." Chopper informed, holding up a thick needle for everyone to see. It was a large syringe that was filled with a clear liquid. Sanji took a deep breath to ground himself, a tremor running down his spine at the thought of facing those beasts again.

"Okay. Let's go." The three turned their attention to Zoro, Sanji wasn't sure if the Marimo would listen to him. Chopper insisted he would, but the chef was still skeptical. A low groan brought his gaze to Zoro, who had a hand to his head. His body trembled and Sanji took a step back as a snarl ripped from the swordsman's chest. Chopper squeaked nervously as Robin lifted her arms, prepared to restrain the Marimo if needed.

"Uh...Zoro?" Sanji tried, nerves making his stomach twist. The blond jumped as the swordsman's murky eye rolled to land on him, Zoro straightened to stand at his full height. Sanji shrunk backward, but Chopper pushed on the back of his leg to keep him near the Marimo.

"Sanji, look closely." The chef made a face down at the doctor, but noticed that Robin had relaxed out of her defensive pose. So Sanji did as told and turned all his senses toward Zoro, observing him.

He wasn't attacking, he wasn't even _moving_ for that matter. His stance was relaxed, in a predatory way. He was calm but ready for a fight, his dull eye drilling into a tree over Sanji's shoulder. Zoro was probably reading him better than the chef could read the swordsman.

"Zoro?" That eye snapped over to Sanji's face when he spoke.

"I need you to do something for me..." The chef was hesitant, taking a small step forward. Zoro's head tilted as he make a soft click, moving closer to Sanji.

"Can you find one of those Lizards for me?" Sanji slowly walked toward Zoro, stopping when he were an arms length away from the Marimo. The swordsman made a strangled sound of rage at the mention of the leathery-skinned creatures. Sanji held up his hands, sending Robin and Chopper a worried glance.

"Guy's...I'm starting to think this wasn't such a great idea-" Sanji yelped as a hand wrapped around his forearm, dragging the chef into the pitch-black cave. Sanji flailed, thinking be was being attacked; but a familiar gruff snort gave away the fact that it was _Zoro_ who had grabbed him.

"Shitty Marimo, don't do that!" Sanji snarked, only getting an animalistic scoff in response. The chef paused, focusing on their footsteps. The blond looked behind them as they weaved through the tunnels, attempting to peer into the seemingly _endless_ darkness.

The chef didn't see any lights or hear anything other than their footsteps, one of his eye seizing up as he realized Robin and Chopper were probably unable to keep up with them. Just to make sure, Sanji turned his body and switched on the flashlight.

He was right.

The two had disappeared into the darkness so abruptly that Robin and Chopper were unable to track them. The chef's eyes narrowed, swinging the beam of light around to illuminate Zoro's back. The chef dug his heels into the dirt and slapped the idiot's shoulder with his restrained arm, trying to get him to stop his grueling march. 

"Oi! We separated from the group! We can't fight those creatures with your _brain-disease!"_ Sanji pulled out of the swordsman's grasp when they finally slowed to a halt, watching as Zoro's brows drew together when the chef continued to berate him.

A faint scratching had Sanji's jaw snapping shut with an audible click, face draining of color as the noise steadily grew louder.

"Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, it seems like I'm finding less and less time to update! But here's another (probably sloppy) chapter for you guys! Hopefully you all enjoy! As always, don't forget to Read & Review! Stay weird my lovelies!
> 
> Tibby out!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here I managed a double update...well how about that? I'm so tired, I think I'm gonna hit the hay early (ha...funny). Yeah, probably not. But I hope y'all enjoyed! As always, don't forget to Read & Review! Stay weird my lovelies!
> 
> Tibby out!

Zoro grabbed Sanji and slammed him up against the tunnel wall, turning so the chef was pressed between Zoro's back and jagged rock. The Marimo then reached for the flashlight in Sanji's hand, which the chef anticipated, so he quickly flipped it off to appease the agitated swordsman.

"Ow, my back. I swear if I find one fucking bruise..." That was when he saw them, two sets of florescent silver eyes staring at them from the darkness.

" _Two_ of them!? You can't even use your swords! We're in _way_ over our heads here." Sanji hissed, breath hitching as his thoughts spiraled into panic. Zoro growled, deep and low. It made the hair on Sanji's arms prickle, goosebumps raising on his skin.

"Zoro?" No response, but the swordsman's snarling sky-rocketed when one pair blinked and was suddenly _very_ close. Sanji didn't dare breathe in fear of being attacked, there wasn't much fighting he could do when pinned behind a livid Zoro.

There was ear-splitting screech and suddenly Zoro was lunging forward to meet the lizard in a head-on collision. Sanji scrambled out of the way as the lizard was thrown at the wall; it was pitch black, but the chef couldn't risk turning on his flashlight and drawing the beasts attention. Zoro swirled to face the other lizard as the one who said a personal hello to the rock regained its bearings.

All Sanji could see were the eyes, and maybe the dark form of Zoro as he took on the two creatures. His gaze flickered all around, trying to see through the all-consuming black. A howl of pain had ice freezing in Sanji's veins, he didn't even think twice before thumbing the flashlight on. The light almost immediately drew Zoro's attention, along with the creature's.

He moved the beam over the frozen duo and trembled, Zoro had four horrible gashes on his back that were bleeding profusely. They were deep and looked like they hurt something fierce, his shaking tan arms straining to keep one of the lizards pinned to the wall. Sanji wondered where the other had disappeared to when he felt warm breath wash over the side of his face.

The blond turned just as a claw swiped at him, barely managing to dodge the sharp talons. It harmelessly tore into his shirt, ripping a large hole into it. Sanji bounced away from the attack and found the lizard had already moved out of his line of sight. He swirled and was knocked into his back as the beast jumped at him, his breath leaving his lungs from the impact. There was a roar of rage before the flashlight shattered upon the ground, the blond wasted no time to blindly lash a leg out at the monster on top of him. It flew away and slammed into a nearby wall, and didn't stir.

"Shit...Zoro!?" Sanji called, pushing to his feet to stumble about. He could hear the loud crack that abruptly ended the scuffle, deafening silence meeting his human ears.

"...Zoro?" The chef whispered, slipping into a defensive position as a scraping noise was heard. It sounded like something was being dragged.

*

Chopper wandered through the tunnels with Robin, concerned but determined eyes sweeping the area around them. Zoro had yanked Sanji away when he didn't have his light on, so when they gave chase, they lost Sanji and Zoro at a fork in the tunnel.

"Do you pick up their scent at all Doctor-san?" Robin glanced down at the solemn reindeer, who looked very worried and frustrated.

"No, but they have to be close by-" He was interrupted by an in-human shriek, followed a few seconds later by a loud crash that shook the tunnel walls. Robin and Chopper shared a look before sprinting toward where the commotion was coming from. A roar rattled through Chopper's ears and he had to repress the urge to cover them.

The sound was so unbelievably... _angry_.

Robin got slightly ahead of him, shutting off her light to avoid further detection. Slowing down some when they saw the shine of a flashlight from a left turn up ahead but it flickered out with a shatter. A yell that was obviously from their chef echoing through the pitch black. The two were almost there when another thud was heard, followed by a slightly uneasy and winded Sanji, who was calling Zoro's name. Chopper could still hear a fight raging on between Zoro and what the reindeer assumed was one of those lizard beasts.

Robin threw out her arm to catch Chopper as a sickening snap was heard, silence following the chilling sound. The two proceeded with caution, speeding up as much as they could while still being quiet when they heard Sanji whisper something. An ominous shuffling noise had Robin and Chopper pausing, something big and heavy was being dragged across the ground. Robin rounded the corner first, switching on her flashlight to blind the person standing in the middle of the tunnel.

Sanji threw his hands up to cover his face in confusion at the sudden brightness, Chopper exhaling in blatant relief. The chef shifted from foot to foot nervously, not sure whether to go on offence or not.

"Robin? Chopper? Is that you?" The dark-haired woman lowered her light off to the side and Sanji squinted, his eyes obviously not used to such a bright beam being aimed at him.

"We are relieved that you seem well. Where is Swordsman-san?" The inquiry made Sanji's eyebrows pinch, his blue eyes scanning all around him with unease.

"I have no idea. I lost sight of him when my flashlight broke..." The chef trailed off as the body of a lizard was thrown into the light, all three of them jumping back. It didn't stir, in fact, it didn't move at _all_. Chopper frowned when he noticed its neck was twisted at an odd angle, obviously broken. Its long, pink tongue lolling out of its mouth in a way that screamed _'I am very dead!'_

The kill itself looked very grizzly, if a bit sloppy. A very tired and dirty Zoro stepped into the golden ray of light; he was swaying on his feet, but his eye was mostly clear.

"Oi...doc, It's getting harder and harder to come back. To stay in control." And with that sudden onslaught of information, he kneeled over and passed out cold. There was large cuts running from his shoulder blades down to his lower back. All four lashes still sluggishly bleeding and caked with dirt and god knows what else. Chopper didn't hesitate to change into heavy-point and scoop up the unconscious first-mate.

Sanji strut up to the lizard carcass, throwing its massive tail over his shoulder to drag behind him. He politely refused Robin's help, doing it himself like the gentleman (stubborn idiot) he was. What the tiny doctor found both worrying and amusing was the fact that Chopper needed samples, so Zoro goes to fetch an _entire_ lizard...because _Sanji_ asked him to.

If that wasn't loyalty and devotion, Chopper didn't know what was.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Sanji is secretly a hormonal teenager. The point being that he masturbates in this chapter, so read at your own triggering I guess.

Sanji laid in the massive hammock, utterly alone; blankly staring up at the ceiling as the snores of his nakama could be heard from all around him. Zoro was still unresponsive and resting in the infirmary, Chopper using what little quiet time he gained to start an autopsy on the lizard body they had brought back. Sanji rolled over trying, and failing, to get comfortable. He didn't know how Zoro managed to sleep without him by his side for three days, Sanji considered asking him about it. At least until he recalled how independent Zoro was, maybe he could sleep fine without Sanji near him? The thought made something twist in his chest, maybe he was not as needed as he thought he was...

Resigned to his sleepless fate, the chef carefully climbed out of the hammock and snuck to the hatch. Slowly pushing it open and crawling out before shutting it again, making his way to the galley to find something... _anything_ to do other than think. He bumped open the door and slipped in, keeping the lights off. He expertly navigated to the fridge and pulled out his key to unlock it, poking his head in to look at the food inside. He figured omelets and fruit salad would be good for breakfast, mentally planning what he would put in each one based on his crew's likes and dislikes.

He peeked at the clock as the minutes passed, jotting down random recipies that popped into his head. He planned on experimenting with them later, maybe even giving the results to his nakama if it turned out right. It was about two in the morning when his eyes grew heavy; too tired to make the journey back to his empty hammock, he just opted to slump onto the counter. His blinks became longer and longer until his eyes refused to open, his mind being pulled into the world of dreams.

*

The blond jerked awake, spilling out of his chair to dry-heave on the wooden floor. Thankfully, nothing came up; but his mouth tasted like death and his hands shook uncontrollably. Sanji stood on wobbly legs and peered over at the clock, he had only gotten one and a half hours of sleep. With a suffering groan, the blond decided to just take a shower and get breakfast ready for the others when woke up.

"Fucking nightmares..." Sanji spat, angry at his own brain for projecting such horrible images into his memories. He tried not to think about his latest terror-filled dream, focusing more on getting his trembling self to the bath house. Closing and locking the door behind him, he stripped off his shirt; his pants and boxers following shortly behind. After messing with the knobs, Sanji stepped under the warm spray. His knotted muscles slowly relaxing from the comforting pressure, he let his lids slip shut and just stood there for a few minutes.

With a regretful sigh, the blond got to work on cleaning himself. He started with his hair, swiping up his shampoo to squeeze a blob into his palm. The comforting scent of spicy ginger wafted up his nose as he massaged it onto his scalp, the soap frothing from the action. When he was satisfied, Sanji washed all the suds down the drain and started on his body. He grabbed a bar of soap that smelt of eucalyptus mint and snatched a washcloth, rubbing the two together to make the small fabric square soapy. He was about to scrub his body with it when his eyes shifted over to Zoro's own shampoo bottle. Sanji bit his lip, dirty thoughts whipping through his mind faster than he could keep up.

He hesitantly washed all the soap out of the cloth and hung it on the showerhead to dry, placing the bar of soap back in its rightful spot before grabbing Zoro's shampoo. Popping the lid open, the chef inhaled deeply, heat spreading downward when the woodsy scent washed over him. Usually Zoro smelt mostly of pine mixed with hints of metal, sweat, and blood...but the shampoo was definitely giving him a positive reaction. The smell was incredibly masculine and very Zoro, making Sanji wonder how long it had been since the last time they had sex. His member throbbed in a way that told him _'get on with it already!'_

So the blond did, squeezing out a good pile of the shampoo into his hand before putting the bottle back. He dipped two fingers into the hair product and swiped an experimental smear over one of his nipples, inhaling sharply at the twinge of hot pleasure that shot straight to his shaft. He whined, rolling the bud between his fingers as his other hand roamed over his stomach.

"Fuck." His hips jerked when he pinched the perked nipple, pain mixing with the heat of his weeping member. He was achingly hard as his free hand slid lower and lower until his finger latched onto his burning shaft, his body thrusting up of its own accord. He bit the inside of his cheek as a wanton moan threatened to slip out, pumping his tight hand up and down at a steady pace.

"Hng! S-Shit!" The blonde gasped, moving his hand faster as his fingers crept over his chest to play with his other nipple. It was too much and not enough at the same time, the pine scent surrounding and consuming him. His hand was in a wild frenzy now as his balls tightened, wanting more...wanting _Zoro_.

He came with the swordsman's name on his lips, slumping forward to rest his head on the cool tile. His seed washing down the drain as the shampoo was rinsed from his skin, leaving him shaking and empty. With a choked sound, the chef squatted down to curl into himself. He wanted to be held, to be told that he mattered.

His scars flared in a painful reminder of how broken he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that went from smut to angst real quick...I scare myself sometimes. Maybe I'll show some mercy, maybe I'll continue to abuse Sanji...who knows? As always, don't forget to Read & Review! Stay weird my lovelies!
> 
> Tibby out!


	16. Chapter 16

Eventually, Sanji left the bathroom. A towel around his waist; he feels self-concious so he prays none of his nakama are awake.

"Cook-san?" Sanji freezes, of _course_ the universe would ignore his silent plead. He miserably turns to face Robin, knowing he can't hide anything from the dark-haired female. Her brows dip as worry flashes in her gaze.

"Sanji?" She says his name so softly, like she's afraid he'll shatter if she raises her voice. She steps closer to him despite his mostly undressed state, reaching a hand out to gently brush his bangs out of his eyes.

"Do you need me to get Chopper?" She inquires, tilting her head when Sanji quietly shakes his head.

"Would you like to talk about it?" She is hesitant, not wanting to push the chef too much. But the absolutely hopeless and empty look in his eyes frighten her. He bites his lip in a familiar way, they both know he's craving a cigarette.

"Go get dressed, then meet me in the galley. You're free to tell me about what's bothering you if you feel comfortable enough to do so." Sanji's heart clenched at the kind words, she deserved to know he wasn't upset with her...with any of them.

Sanji _himself_ was the problem.

"Okay." The chef assured, watching some of the tension drain out of the archeologist.

"Alright." She murmured, tapping his cheek before turning to make her way up to the galley. Sanji watched her slip through the doorway before climbing into the men's quarters to pull on a random outfit, deciding to wear a baggy grey hoodie over his black T-shirt.

He shuffled into the galley, surprised to see that Robin had made her own coffee. She gave him a sincere smile and patted the chair next to her, prompting him to sit. He did what she silently asked, and they sat together for a few quiet minutes. Neither of them speaking, just enjoying each other's company.

"Do you think Zoro loves me?" Sanji blinked as the words came out unexpectedly, he really hated that he tended to blurt shit when he was either nervous or in an emotionally compromising position. Robin's head turned so fast that the chef heard her neck click, her disbelieving eyes narrowed at the blond.

"You don't think he does?" She said slowly, skeptical.

"It's not that I don't think he does, it's just...he seems to be pulling back. I just don't want him to regret being with me." Sanji shrugged, that hallow feeling spreading as he threw his damaged heart out into the open.

"Sanji, he loves you more than he could ever put into words. You wanna know why I'm so sure?" The chef knew he was being baited, but he was honestly curious to what she had observed.

"Do you remember when you woke up in the infirmary after the two of you escaped the Marine base?" Sanji furrowed his brow but nodded an affirmative. That had been months ago, had Zoro liked him from that far back?

"That's when I first noticed the shift in the relationship between you two. Remember when woke up and Zoro was sleeping beside you?" Robin smirked as Sanji flushed at the memory.

"That was a nakama thing." Sanji protested weakly, Robin only chuckled, knowing a poor lie when she heard one.

"He stayed with you until you woke up, he was first to respond I you started awake in a panic. The rest of us didn't have the slightest clue about what were supposed to do for you. But Zoro somehow always- _always_ calmed you down." Sanji tilted his head, he didn't recall waking up at all.

"He was so worried when you started walking about, always skipping out on his night watch to look after you. He only slept when Luffy forced him to." The chef was at a loss for words, but Robin continued.

"He also asked me for something recently..." That grabbed Sanji's attention, and Robin knew that it would.

"It was when you had the fever from your infected leg, I was in the library when Zoro marched in. I figured he was looking for Chopper but he walked right up to me and cleared his throat. He was so nervous, I had set my book aside and he spoke." Robin's eyes glazed over as if she was reliving the conversation.

"He said that he needed help, so I asked him what I could help him with. I will always remember how frantic he looked, how terrified he was that he could lose you. His hands shook, and his eye was full of despair. He was afraid that he was going to accidently hurt you. He made me promise to restrain him if he ever showed _any_ signs of hostility toward you." Robin turned to stare Sanji right in the eyes.

"You are his one weakness, the one thing he _cannot_ lose. Do you understand now?" The blond nodded, the information reeling in his head. He rethought everything, going back into his memories to review everything he could remember.

"Good." Robin nodded, taking a sip of her steaming coffee. It only took a few more minutes before Nami strolled in, holding Sanji from his thoughts.

"Morning Sanji-kun." She yawned, stretching a bit. Her shirt lifted to show a her stomach along with a v-line and curvy hips. Sanji waited for the pressure to build in his nose, warning him that he was going to have a bloody nose.

Nothing.

"Moring Nami-swan." Absolutely nothing, it both eased and concerned him. She dropped her arms with a warm smile, strutting to the coffee pot to pour herself a mug. She just leaned against the counter to take tentive sip of her warm drink, eyebrow raising when she noticed a slight difference in the taste. She decided not to comment on it since it was barely noticeable, just enjoying the quiet before the storm.

"SANJI! FOOD!" The chef's eye twitched as he repressed the urge to cringe, hopefully Zoro would be able to sleep through that outburst.

"Oh! Hey Zoro! Morning-" Sanji tensed as Luffy was abruptly cut off, the sound of a struggle making its way up the stairs. The galley door was kicked open and an irritated Zoro dragged a flailing Luffy through the doorway. The rubber captain was stuck in a headlock and whining at the first-mate, who looked like he could care less.

Zoro's eye shifted through the empty kitchen, he immediately released his hold on Luffy to scan the room for the blond. Sanji observed the rising panic in his gray eye before their gazes met and the swordsman relaxed.

"Cook." Zoro grumbled, no actual bite to it. Sanji smiled at him, the numbness he felt making it a bit forced. The ever-observent Marimo noticed, eye flickering from the chef to the kitchen.

"You gonna make breakfast?" He questioned, a hard edge to his voice. Luffy actually stopped complaining about his mistreatment to looked back and forth between Zoro and Sanji.

"Are you okay Sanji?" The chef broke eye-contact with the swordsman to stare at Luffy with dull eyes.

"Fine. Just tired." Sanji insisted, sluggishly standing. It was clear to all that he was, in fact, _not_ alright. His trembling hand reached out to brush against the fridge handle just as an arm wrapped around his waist, hualing him up and over Zoro's shoulder. He blinked at the wooden floor as the Marimo left the galley, and their nakama behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided mercy was good, so their will be some serious fluff and maybe even a little smut in the next chapter. Be prepared for a depressed and insecure Sanji y'all (But don't worry because Zoro will make it better)! As always, don't forget to Read & Review! Stay weird my lovelies!
> 
> Tibby out!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know, most of my writing happens from midnight to three am. Weird right? I can only seem to word-vomit early in the morning. Warning: reading further, you will be subjected to tooth-rotting fluff and some serious smut! So plan accordingly. As always, don't forget to Read & Review! Stay weird my lovelies!
> 
> Tibby out!

After he was lugged like a sack of potatoes back down the stairs, it was clear that Zoro was taking him to the men's sleeping quarters. The swordsman kicked open the hatch and dropped down, Sanji's stomach flying up to his throat for the few seconds he spent weightless.

"Oi, put me down." Sanji half-heartedly groused, surprised when Zoro did exactly that. They stood face to face, Zoro looking the cook up and down. The Marimo's gaze molesting the hem of his sweatpants, enjoying the sight of him even though he didn't look flattering in the least.

"Cook..." Zoro purred, running his calloused hands down the length of Sanji's arms. The blond pressed his lips into a thin line, brushing the swordsman's hands away.

"Not in the mood, shithead." Sanji choked out, recalling his shower earlier that morning with a violent twist in his gut.

"I'm trying to make you feel better, not jump your bones curly-cue." The Marimo snipped, pressing closer. Sanji's chest warmed and butterflies fluttered about in his stomach at the bold display of affection. It was a very _Zoro_ thing to do, but _not_ at the same time. The blond figured the pollen had a play in this whole 'comfort Sanji' thing.

"Probably." Zoro admitted and Sanji's breath caught in his throat.

"I didn't say that out loud, did I?" The swordsman only chuckled at the chef's expense. Who was tomato red from embarrassment, giving Zoro a heated glare.

"See dart-brow? You're feeling better already." And he was right, as much as Sanji hated admitting it.

"Fuck off." No, that wasn't what he wanted to say. He wanted Zoro to know how much he appreciated the swordsman's patience, but the Marino took one look at his face and seemed to understand.

In the blink of an eye, Zoro picked Sanji up, calmly marching over to their hammock. He tossed the chef into it and climbed in on top of him, an unreadable expression on his face.

"What's bothering you?" The blond avoided eye-contact, which was hard considering Zoro was _literally_ right in front of him.

"Nothing I'm fi-"

" _Sanji_." The chef clenched his eyes shut as his hands curled into fists. The Marimo was serious if he had said the chef's name, he dared to take a glance at Zoro's face and instantly regretted it.

"Tell me." The swordsman insisted and Sanji crumbled.

"I want you to hold me." The chef whispered, turning his head away so his halo of golden hair could cover his eyes.

"You should've just said that Cook." He took a peek up at Zoro, expecting the brute to be wearing a self-satisfied smirk. Jolting when he found only relief and warmth in his singular gray pool. Zoro leaned down, pressing the full length of his body against Sanji's. He was warm and solid, the perfect support to cling onto when he felt like this. So scared, so lost.

 _Useless_.

 _Worthless_.

 _Broken_.

"What else do you need?" Came Zoro's soft rumble of a question. His face tucked between Sanji's neck and shoulder to hide the bright flush on his face and ears.

"Have sex with me." Sanji blurted, feeling Zoro tense above him. The chef refused to take his offer back, reaching a hand up to play with Zoro's golden earrings.

"You sure? I thought you weren't _'in_ _the_ _mood.'_ " Sanji grit his teeth and wiggled, debating on whether or not to beat the swordsman within an inch of his life.

"You know what? I think I'll-" The rest came out as a garbled mess when Zoro pressed his lips against Sanji's, swallowing up any complaint he would have made. Their teeth clanked together as they kissed feverishly. This wasn't a soft, sweet lip-lock, this was a desperate kiss. One that conveyed everything Sanji needed to hear without using words. Just when Sanji thought he would pass out from lack of air, Zoro pulled back.

"There's no going back Cook." Zoro growled, a shine of silver in his hungry gaze. Sanji shivered, he was a bit nervous about doing sexual stuff with how Zoro was mentally. Who wouldn't be? A rational Zoro was bad enough, but a feral Zoro?

"Oi, I won't hurt you. I'll stop if you ask." The words relieved Sanji, and made him feel guilty about the fact Zoro even had to say them.

"I know Marimo. I know." Sanji steeled his nerves and took a breath to steady himself. The chef wanted this, needed this. Zoro waited patiently for the blond to make the first move,  shuddering when Sanji leaned up to nip at the Marimo's jaw. Mouthing down his neck and sucking at his shoulder, Zoro seemed to take this as an invitation to attack Sanji and return the favor. Zoro palmed the front of Sanji's sweatpants and the chef groaned, grinding up to create delicious friction.

Zoro seemed affected by his moans and whines, shaking and breathing in deeply. It was like he could _smell_ Sanji's arousal, and the blond didn't think it was a very far fetched observation. Not with the way Zoro's pupils were blown wide, drinking up Sanji's twitching body. Zoro flattened his other hand over Sanji's stomach, using both hands to yank the chef's pants off. Zoro leaning back to bend down toward Sanji's crotch, running his finger over where the chef's member strained against his boxers. Sanji let his deadly legs fall open, inviting Zoro to do as he pleased.

With a satisfied purr, the Marimo swiftly tugged Sanji's boxers down to his ankles. He barely even gave the blond enough time to kick them away before swallowing Sanji's shaft, bobbing his head with a light scrape of his teeth every-so-often. The blond positively _writhed_ , Zoro's hands on his thighs kept him from accidentally choking the swordsman.

"O-oh god. _Please_." He could feel his orgasm fast aprroching, gripping his hair as he arched his back.

He was _so close_.

But Zoro suddenly pulled away with a wet pop, making Sanji whimper. He looked up through blurry eyes to see Zoro was completly disheveled and vigorously sucking on his own fingers. The blond shivered when Zoro coated his hand in a good amount of saliva before moving the limb down to prod at the chef's entrance. Sanji wondered why the swordsman used his own spit until he recalled that Zoro could smell better than the average human due to the Lunar Lily.

His slimy finger pushed past the ring of muscle and Sanji winced, but Zoro was quick to move his mouth back to Sanji's weeping member. The chef bucked up and the swordsman's throat constricted, his gag reflex kicking in. But he didn't seem to really care, another finger slipped in and Sanji barely even noticed the burn as he was stretched. The sting mixing with the pleasure that racked up his spine.

Three fingers were pumping in and out of the blond, Sanji could do nothing but grip the back of Zoro's head and hold on for the ride. They were both slick with sweat, precum dribbling out of Sanji's head and down the Marimo's throat.

"Shit! I'm gonna- _no_ _!"_ Sanji felt like sobbing when Zoro pulled away, slipping his fingers out of him. An oddly serious look on his face as he stared down at the squirming blond.

"Ready?" It came out more like a growl, which sobered Sanji up enough to actually focus on what Zoro had just said. The chef didn't trust his voice, so he just jerked his head in a nodding motion.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Whoo! Here's comes the unshameful smut train! Yeah, that's right! I'm not done writing steamy Zosan sex senes yet! You have been warned! As always, don't forget to Read & Review! Stay weird my lovelies!
> 
> Tibby out!

With no further questioning needed, Zoro just about tore his own shirt off. Eager hands pulling his own pants down muscled sun-kissed thighs before carelessly tossing them aside. Heat shot south when Sanji realized Zoro had gone _commando_. The Marimo ducking back down to kiss Sanji with a raging hunger, the chef jerking when he felt sharp canines bump against his lower lip. His eyes sliding open to stare up at Zoro's merky orb, the sight causing a shiver to run down his spine.

With a growl that had the blonde's stomach in knots, Zoro reared back to manhandle Sanji onto his stomach. The chef immediately protesting against the animalistic position.

"Oi! Don't be so- _fuck!"_ Sanji flinched as Zoro started pushing in, the blond clenching the covers as the uncomfortable pressure rippled up his spine. Once fully in to the hilt, the chef took a moment to breathe. Opening his mouth to complain about the rough treatment, nothing coming out but a sharp exhale when Zoro pulled out only to slam back in.

"H-hey, hol-" The swordsman set a fast and gruelling pace, angling his hips to hit Sanji's G-spot with every sharp thrust. The blonde's arms quivered as he panted into the blankets. Sanji didn't even know what to do with himself as his senses were assaulted with both pleasure and pain. His hips held in a vice grip by Zoro's large calloused hands, hearing the swordsman's harsh breaths behind him.

"Z-Zoro, slow d-down. I c-can't-" His vision blacked out for a few seconds, coming to when Zoro suddenly froze. It was hard for Sanji to even breathe, it was too much. He was mentally and physically overwhelmed, tears leaking from his hazy blue eyes to drip off his clenched jaw. Zoro shivered, the hands on his sides tightening and relaxing in a repetitive pattern. The swordsman jerking away a second later, flailing backward and scrambling out of the hammock.

" _Fuck_ , I'm sorry! Where are you hurt!?" Zoro squatted down to stare at Sanji's face, looking absolutely _hysterical_. His hands fluttering over Sanji nervously but not touching him, as if afraid he would shatter the blond. Sanji couldn't respond right away, but reached a hand out to brush his knuckles against Zoro's earrings in a reassuring way.

"I'm not hurt. Was just a bit too much." Sanji breathed, but the Marimo looked skeptical. His devastated gray eye constantly roaming the chef's body, looking for bruises.

"Come'ere." Sanji waved Zoro closer, gingerly sitting up to pat the hammock.

"If you really think you hurt me, I'll just have to prove you wrong Marimo." The blond smirked, grabbing Zoro's wrist and pulling him back onto the hammock. The swordsman settled down onto his back, looking up at Sanji as he straddled Zoro's lap. The Marimo losing some of the tension in his body when he realized the chef was still aroused.

"Let me lead." Sanji offered, rocking his hips in small circles. Teasing Zoro's twitching member with each brush of his backside, the swordsman's breathing hitched from the steady pace.

"A-anything you want." Zoro gasped, fingers curling into the blankets beneath him. With a pleased grin, Sanji aligned the Marimo's shaft and slowly sank down. This time, the stretch wasn't as bad. His body trembled as he grinded down on Zoro's member, drawing a low moan from the swordsman. With a rumbling purr, Zoro went stiff. Squeezing his eye shut as it began to fog up, the strange smoky color seemed to ooze from his dark pupil to infect his iris.

"S-Sanji-I..." He whined and there was a pang in the blonde's chest, he paused his movements to lean down and place a soft kiss on the scar over the swordsman's injured eye.

"I trust you." Sanji whispered this against Zoro's skin, enticing a violent shiver to rip through the Marimo's body. The chef rose back up and started to use his leg muscles to move his body up and down, sighing at the pleasure that licked at his insides. Sanji took his time and was slowly climbing closer and closer to his climax, bouncing faster as each thrust hit his G-spot head on.

Zoro was a shivering mess, his eye color constantly changing from the deep gray that Sanji loved to a cloudy silver then back again. He groaned, thrusting up to meet each drop of the chef's hips. His hands gripping the sides of the hammock so tight his knuckles turned white. Sanji was so _close_ , but it still wasn't enough. The chef's eyes raked down Zoro's jerking frame and his mouth went dry.

"Z-Zoro..." Sanji watched the swordsman's reaction, blinking in shock when Zoro grit his teeth. His brow was scrunched and his eye was squinted open to stare up at Sanji with heated lust.

"Touch me." The chef whimpered, his own hands positioned on Zoro's shoulders. The Marimo snarled out a curse, running his palm up Sanji's stomach to a perked nipple. Zoro proceeded to pinch, tug, and rub the sensitive bud. The swordsman's other hand gently resting on the chef's side, thumb sliding in soft circles on the pale skin.

Sanji tumbled over the edge violently, crying out the swordsman's name as he came all over his stomach. Slumping down onto Zoro's sweaty chest, accidentally smearing the Marimo with his cum. If anything, the action turned Zoro on even more. He sat up, bringing Sanji with him; trusting up into the blonde's flexing heat, letting loose a growl of the Cook's name as he reached his own climax. He shivered from the high and just held the blond close for a few peaceful moments. For once in his life, he found himself pleased that the chef had proved him wrong about something. Zoro nuzzled his nose into Sanji's golden hair before gently pulling the limp chef off of him. Lifting Sanji from the dirty bed (which he would clean later), he snatched a sheet out of Usopp's hammock to cover the Cook with.

"I'm gonna throw on some pants and then we're going to shower." Zoro called, grabbing a clean pair of black stretchy pants to tug on. Sanji just nodded, thoroughly sated for the moment.

"Then I'll cook us some breakfast." Sanji promised, watching as Zoro's gray eye softened with joy and affection toward the blond.

"Sounds great."


	19. Chapter 19

Sanji rested his chin on the palm of his hand as Zoro devoured three entire bowls of egg casserole, his appetite seemingly massive after their activities. Warmth curled around Sanji's heart as he watched the Marimo inhale his food with vigor. The chef scooped up a bite from his own dish, popping the flavorful bite into his mouth.

Sanji felt clean, warm, and at peace as he sat across from Zoro; enjoying his cooking together. The others had come in when they smelt the meal, but upon seeing how calm and content the rivals were, quickly plated their food and insisted that they were going to eat out on deck. Sanji deeply appreciated the gesture, thinking of all the things he would make to repay their thoughtfulness.

"Oi, cook." Sanji perked up, raising a brow at Zoro's mischievous expression.

"I say we skip out on dishes and go have another round." The chef's lips twitched up into a smile that mirrored Zoro's own.

"It's Usopp's turn to do dishes anyways." The blond quipped and Zoro stood, taking his empty bowl to the sink before giving Sanji an expectant look.

"My, eager are we?" The chef teased, but followed the swordsman's example. The duo stepped out of the galley and saw the crew huddled up by the mast, happily chatting and messing around. As usual, Luffy was the first to spot them.

"Sanji! I'm still hungry!" The captain whined, lunging at the blond as soon as he stepped onto the grass. Sanji lifted a leg, ready to kick the rubber idiot away. Before he could though, a hand snapped out to grab the collar of Luffy's shirt. The rubber teen jerked to a stop and Sanji blinked at the familiar green hair in surprise.

_Hadn't the Marimo been behind him when they left the galley?_

Luffy was only silent for a moment before complaining to the aloof swordsman, Zoro only rolled his eye as he moved the teen away from Sanji's person. The blond relaxed, tucking his hands into his front pockets to fidget with his golden lighter.

"Hands to yourself Captain." Zoro interrupted Luffy's rant about how he was starving to hold eye-contact with the dark-haired teen for a few seconds.

"Of course Zoro!" The rubber idiot grinned wider than what should be humanly possible, nodding in agreement. The swordsman let his hand slide from Luffy's shirt and gave the Strawhat boy a smirk. Sanji just suddenly _knew_ that the brute was about to say something that the blond wasn't gonna like.

"It's Usopp's turn to wash dishes, the Cook and I will be in the men's quarters." His eye was suggestive and the chef felt the urge to snatch Zoro's bandana from him and strangle him to death with it. He made sure the swordsman knew how upset he was by glaring a hole into the back of the Marimo's head.

He heard the girl's giggle and was surprised when he didn't feel as embarrassed by Zoro's obvious hint toward their activities as he usually did. He was more annoyed than anything, the stupid mossball didn't need to be scarring Chopper and the ladies.

"You're about to spend the night in the crows nest... _alone_." Sanji growled, grabbing Zoro's wrist and dragging him toward the hatch that lead bellow deck.

*

When lunch rolled around, Sanji's spine was _aching_. He grit his teeth and endured the pain as he moved throughout the kitchen to put the meal consisting of seafood together. Zoro was still snoozing away in their hammock at the Chef's insistance, promising to wake the moron when the food was done. He gracefully chopped some lemons for the fish, back throbbing with every step. He promised himself he'd go see if Chopper had some sort of muscle cream that he could smear on after sex.

"MARINES!"

Sanji's blood turned to ice in his veins, his knife slipping from limp fingers to clatter onto the cutting board. He quiclky turned off the stove, his breathing picking up as he moved toward the door, ignoring the voice that screamed _stop_. He hesitantly pushed the door open just as Zoro scrambled from the hatch that lead to the sleeping quarters, he was fully dressed and armed. There was a twist in his gut when he realized Zoro was intending to _fight_ in his condition.

The swordsman's eye immediately snapped up to Sanji's face, a strange look of anger and worry swirling in the clear gray orb. The Marine ship sailing right toward them tore his attention away from Zoro to sweep the enemies deck for purple hair-

He shook his head, sucking in a breath to steel himself for the battle ahead. Gabriel was dead, he saw Zoro kill him. He saw the lifeless body get thrown overboard to be eaten by sharks.

"Sanji! Here they come!" Luffy shouted, taking extra care to make sure the blond was aware of what was going on. The chef tensed, hopping over the rail to land on the grassy deck next to Chopper. The doctor was in heavy-point, and glanced down at Sanji with concern.

"If you start to feel overwhelmed, come find one of us." Chopper was completly serious, giving the blond no other option but to agree.

"What about Zoro?" That had the reindeer's eyes warily flickering over to the swordsman's back.

"We'll just have to trust that he knows when to back off." Sanji snorted and Chopper looked even more nervous. It had the chef reigning in some of his skepticism.

"I'll keep an eye on him." Sanji promised and Chopper looked less stressed.

"Thanks Sanji. Yell for me if you notice anything off about him." The blond nodded just as the Marine ship reached them. Their vessal scrapped against Sunny as they glided past, Sanji didn't even know what he was doing until he was already moving to board the ship. He was running on automatic, his brain going a million miles a minute.

He closed in to the gap and suddenly realized what he was doing, stumbling when tried to stop. He couldn't quite come to a full halt fast enough and his knees hit the rail, sending his body forward and overboard. He could only thank god that the other ship was close enough that he could grab onto one of their cannons to keep from falling into the sea.

The Marine ship continued on, turning starboard so their cannons faced the Sunny. Sanji paled, swinging his body up. He twisted and landed on the top of the cannon, jumping off it just as it fired. He easily landed on the rail, peeking back at the Sunny to make sure the cannonballs had been taken care of. He heard a cough and turned his head back to the deck, wondering why it was so quiet. His ocean blue eyes came to a screeching halt on the mob of Marines that all stared at him with wide eyes.

Everything seemed to stop for a moment.

The Marines looked confused as to how a pirate snuck aboard, that's when Sanji realized something that had his stomach performing some impressive flips.

He was on his own.

None of the others had boarded the ship, judging on how calm and tactical the Marines were acting. His eyes scanned over the crew, easily picking out the commander from the rest due to those ridiculous coats they wore. The man was at least twice Sanji's size, and glaring at the chef as if he were the lowest scum on the planet.

"Get him!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom. Some Marine action to add stress to the Strawhats already stressful lives (Shouldn't have stayed at the island for so long...). Ha, poor Sanji. Whatever will he do? As always, don't forget to Read & Review! Stay weird my lovelies!
> 
> Tibby out!


	20. Chapter 20

It was like there was no end to them, and they didn't attempt to go near the Sunny again. They stuck to long range attacks and tried to take Sanji down to use as a hostage for surrender. The chef thought the babbling commander really needed to stop spouting his plans out loud, he obviously wasn't very bright.

"Just give up, you can't beat us on your own!" The commander gauffed and Sanji knew he was right about the second part. His eyes glanced up to the wheel, measuring the distance and how many men were in his way.

"I will get revenge for Gabriel! We had to fish his corpse from the sea! His poor brother was so upset!"

Wait.

_What!?_

Gabriel has a fucking _brother!?_

"He vowed to hunt and kill the pirates responsible and since I'm an old friend of his, I figured I'd help him out by delivering you to him!" A shiver rattled down the blonde's spine. Sanji didn't have time for anymore useless fighting, he had to somehow get to that steering wheel.

The chef dropped onto his hands, snapping his legs out and spinning to give himself some breathing room. Marines flew back, slamming into their companions. A Marine he had kicked taking out a line of his comrades, giving Sanji the opportunity he had been looking for. He calculated the scattered men in his path and how many were by the wheel before sprinting into the fray.

The chef nailed his heel into anyone who dared get in his way, twisting and flipping to dodge clubs and guns. A gun was thrust into his face and he ducked right as the Marine pulled the trigger, the bullet sailed over him and buried itself into another Marine's shoulder. The man screamed in pain, giving Sanji a long enough distraction to hual-ass up the steps. He kicked at least two Marines overboard before reaching the wheel, the navigators eyes widening as fear and disbelief showed plainly on his face.

Sanji took his lack of weapons as an invite to shove his shoe onto said face, knocking the Marine out cold. The blond stopped the wheel, toeing the unconscious body away just as he heard a bunch of clicks. His eyes roamed over all the metal barrels pointed at his person, his lips pressed together when he realized he didn't have the slightest clue about how to actually steer a ship.

"There is nowhere to run! Surrender Black Leg-" Sanji rolled his eyes, deciding to wing it and see where this whole ridiculous situation went. So he braced his legs and spun the wheel to his left, the effect was immediate. Marines tumbled over each other as the ship took a sudden turn, shots randomly going off as the idiotic soldiers accidentally pulled the trigger. Sanji ducked down, grabbing the spinning wheel to halt the ship's dangerous tilt. It lurched and started sailing forward, straight toward the Sunny. As they easily glided closer, Sanji could see there was quite a few Marines on the grassy deck. His brow furrowed when he saw his nakama share looks with one another at every opportunity to shout something that Sanji was too far away to hear.

The chef jolted when he realized the Marine ship was about to have a head-on collision with the Sunny. Panic swelled in his chest and he proceeded to violently whip the wheel to the right, sending the still-stunned Marines sprawling and pulling the ship away from the Sunny. Sanji winced as the sides of the ships scaraped together when the blond steadied the wheel. He could only think about how long Franky would most-likely scold him for damaging Sunny. He was actually close enough to spot Nami's flabbergasted expression as she stared up at him from the raging battle around her.

"Oh my god... _Sanji!?"_ The exclamation drew the attention of the rest of the Strawhats, their disbelieving eyes gawking at their chef. Sanji repressed the urge to laugh at the Marines gawking faces, instead sending his nakama a little wave.

"How did you-when? What?" Usopp stammered, Luffy's eyes sparkling with amazement at how cool the blond looked.

"Sanji-san! Behind you!" Brook shouted and the chef dropped down as a sword swung over his head, embedding itself into the wooden wheel. Sanji was quick to drive a foot into the Marines gut, making him stumble back. Sanji looked at the wheel and saw that the blade was firmly stuck, so the ship wouldn't be able to turn and launch an attack right away.

Which meant he had to get the hell out of dodge.

With a devious grin, the blond pushed up to jump off the upper deck. Landing in a crouch and sending the Marines into a frenzy, each one wanting to be the one who took Black Leg Sanji down. But he was on a whole other level, so he kicked through them with relative ease as their commander bitched and raged about how the chef was going to get away. He was right too, Sanji took a sudden turn and sprinted straight at for the Sunny's deck. He jumped onto the rail and used the last bit of solid purchase to propell himself into the air, soaring away from the shouting Marines and toward the grass deck he called home.

He was prepared for a hard landing but was plesantly surprised when Zoro came out of nowhere, letting Sanji slam into him. They both tipped backward and tumbled to the ground, Sanji with a victorious smile on his lips. It died when he saw how pissed off his crew was; well, everyone except for Brook and Luffy.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Nami screeched, punching the back of the blonde's head. Sanji cringed from the pain and Zoro sent her a warning growl.

"What I think Nami-san is trying to say, is that we were worried when you suddenly disappeared. Why did you go onto the ship alone Cook-san?" Robin inquired, eyes piercing and hard ice in her tone. Sanji gulped and uneasily sat up, letting Usopp help him off of the Marimo.

"I didn't realize no one else had boarded until it was too late, now we have to go! Before he shows up!" Everyone looked confused and Sanji let out a groan of frustration.

"We don't have time for me to explain right now! We have to leave this island! Please just _trust_ _me_." That got everyone moving, Franky prepared for a _coop-de-burst_ as the Marine ship turned toward them.

" _Coop_..." Sanji's eyes widened when he saw a ship in the distance, getting closer at a worrying speed.

" _De_..." The crew ran around, securing loose things to the deck to avoid losing essentials. All the blood left Sanji's face when he heard a loud boom, the glint of a harpoon hurtling toward the Sunny.

 _"Burst!"_ A hand latched onto the back of Sanji's shirt, pulling him backward until he was pressed against the rail. Zoro stood in front of him, keeping the chef's secured within the cage of his tan arms. Their hair went wild as the Sunny sailed up into the sky, threatening to throw the crew from the ship. Sanji wasn't paying attention to how high they were or how far away they had gotten, he was trapped in Zoro's dark gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, this chapter just didn't want to be written. I still don't really like how it turned out either, but it will have to do for now. So what do you think about Gabriel having a brother? Let me know what your thoughts are! As always, don't forget to Read & Review! Stay weird my lovelies!
> 
> Tibby out!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: discriptions of dead things.

A Marine burst into a large office below deck, sweating and very frustrated. There was a man sitting calmly on the other side of the enormous oak desk that separated them, the Marine carefully avoided eye contact with what sat on the left edge of the table.

"G-General Oliver, the Strawhats g-got away!" He gasped out, standing at attention until the male behind the desk waved a lazy hand; his other appendage still vigorously scribbling on a sheet of paper.

"At ease my boy. How did they manage to escape when we are traveling at full speed?" Unseeing milky white eyes glanced up at the Marine, effectively unnerving the young soldier.

"Well-uh...it s-seems they blasted off into t-the sky with some sort of e-explosion sir." He explained shakily, the General's writing hand paused at this. His fingers twiddling the ink pen, tapping the flat end upon the wood in a soothing pattern. His brows scrunched in thought, eyes lighting up with interest when the answer hit him.

"That must have been the famous _Coop De Burst_ the commanders get so angry over..." The General smile warmly at the Marine before him, gesturing toward the door with a pale hand.

"Thank you for informing me, you are dismissed." The Marine was quick to scurry from the room, softly shutting the door behind him. The General stood from his chair, pulling on his _'Justice'_ coat. His head turning to the glass case seated on the left edge of his desk, the head that sat inside staring blankly back at him with dark eyes. The sickly gray skin of the decapitated head contrasting with the messy head of purple hair that still remained intact.

"We have work to do, brother."

*

"How did you find out that Gabriel had a brother?" Luffy demanded, actually setting his turkey leg back onto his plate. Sanji and the crew were seated at the table, Chopper had insisted he eat in the infirmary that way he could focus on making Zoro a cure.

"The commander said it." The blonde's hand reached for Zoro's under the table. His fingertips brushed against the top of the swordsman's hand, the Marimo flipping it palm up. This made it easier for Sanji to lace their fingers together, the blonde's hand had a slight tremble.

"Then we'll make sure we take precautions to avoid him, and if he finds us...he'll wish he never had." Zoro promises darkly, giving Sanji's hand a reassuring squeeze. The blond was greatful for the affectionate gesture, the determination on his nakama' s faces lightening his spirits.

"Sounds good to me." Sanji agreed, fondness in his eyes as his crewmates went back to eating their meal; mulling over the provided information. Zoro's hand was still holding Sanji's even as the crew started getting up to leave, the Marimo's eyes were glazed over. He was staring off in deep thought, his face set in a scowl.

"Uh...guys? We have a problem..." Nami yelled, her voice was strained, frightened. Zoro stood, pulling away from the chef who was just getting to his feet.

"Marimo-" The mossball was already out the galley door, Sanji grumbled a few choice words before stalking out of the room.

"Nami-swan! What's the matter-" The blonde's knees locked when he saw who stood on the deck. His back was turned, but the neon purple hair was unmistakable. Everyone was on defence, wondering how he boarded without being noticed.

" _No_." The man perked up as if he'd heard Sanji's whimper, slowly turning milky eyes up to the panting blond. The different eye color eased the chef's blinding fear that Gabriel was somehow alive, but the fact that it wasn't true just ment the Marine before them was, in fact, Gabriel's _brother_.

"Why hello Black Leg, my younger brother wrote many reports about you and the Demon." His voice was light and soothing, completly different from Gabriel's playful and sarcastic tone that Sanji can't seem to forget.

"He always wrote about how strong-willed you both were. I admire that in a person." The Marine's head tilted and he chuckled, lifting a hand to flick himself on the temple.

"How rude of me, I have yet to introduce myself. I am Oliver Skett, elder brother of the recently deceased Gabriel Skett. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, it's not everyday one gets to meet the future King of Pirates." Sanji's panic attack slowly ebbed away as Oliver spoke, he seemed to be Gabriel's polar opposite. The Marine slipped out of his jacket and draped it over his arm, an inviting smile on his lips.

"I apologize for my brother; he was a child who didn't take his job seriously, so I'll have to thank you for so generously deposing of him. I would have done it myself but...well, you know how the government is." Sanji's spine stiffened, shivering as if ice was poored onto him. Oliver looked so calm, as if they were just casually talking about the weather. Luffy slipped into a fighting position, drawing Oliver's attention as the rest of the crew followed suit.

"I'm only gonna say this _once_...Get. Off. Our. Ship." Luffy growled, eyes hard and calculating. Oliver just stared at him for a few tense moments before nodding in surrender.

"Yes, yes. I think I'll take my leave now, Mr. Future Pirate King." Oliver purred, mirth in his milky eyes as he swirled on his heel to hop up onto the rail. He faced them with a warm grin, giving one last wave before just...tipping backward.

Franky was the first to move, poking his head off the deck to stare into the empty sea below, Oliver nowhere to be seen. The shipwright moved back and shook his head at Luffy, who was quick to give orders.

"Search the ship for anything out of the ordinary, but stay in pairs. Sanji, you're with me." Zoro was quick to grab Nami, who didn't even protest for once. Franky was with Robin, and Usopp scurried off with Chopper. Luffy held eye-contact with Brook's empty sockets, posture relaxing when the musician nodded and walked off to go poke around. The Strawhat wasted no time to jog up the stairs onto the upper deck, sticking close to Sanji's side.

"We'll search the galley first, then the tangerine grove. If anyone or anything is on this ship that doesn't belong, we're gonna find it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how's that for a first impression of Gabriel's brother? I wanted to give him a less intimidating name like I did for Gabriel, and...I have decided to make our newest psycho worse than his brother. So yeah...tell me what you think! I'm always happy to hear your thoughts! As always, don't forget to Read & Review! Stay weird my lovelies!
> 
> Tibby out!


	22. Chapter 22

Sanji poked around the fridge, sniffing for any odd scents. Moving back, the blond figured he'd have to ask Zoro to use his heightened senses to make sure none of the food or drink had been poisoned. Luffy was digging in the pantry and not even attempting to eat anything, not even the marshmallows.

"Look like the galley is clear." Luffy stated, marching over to Sanji, who's eye twitched as he observed the mess the rubber idiot felt his pantry in.

"Mm-hm." The chef hummed, following Luffy out the door. Sanji locked it behind them for good measure, a quick flash of purple had them both freezing.

"That's him!" Sanji rolled his eyes at Luffy's obvious exclamation, but took off after Oliver. They took a few turns and ended up in the bath house with no sign of the General, a dead end. Sanji startled as yelling erupted from nearby, it was obviously Nami who was shouting. Luffy and Sanji were out the door right as Oliver shot by them, Zoro right on his heels. Sunlight glinted off the Marimo's blades, the chef and captain were quick to join the chase.

"Get back here so I can kick your ass!" Luffy bellowed and laughter bubbled up from Oliver, the asshole saw this as a game!

"If you wanna pummel me, you'll have to try harder to catch me Mr. Future Pirate King!" Oliver ducked with a surprised sound when Franky came out of nowhere, swiping a hand at the Marine. Oliver narrowly dodged the massive hand, causing Zoro to slam into Franky instead. This bought the General enough time to flip open the hatch that lead bellow deck and drop down, vanishing from sight.

"Marimo I swear to god if you-REALLY!?" Sanji roared, irritated beyond belief when Zoro quickly scrambled away from Franky to follow Oliver without a skipping a beat. Chopper and Luffy jumped in next, Usopp needing a helpful push from Robin. Sanji jogged over to the hatch, leaning over to peek into the darkness.

"Don't worry Sanji-kun, Franky and I will stay up here and watch after things." Nami assured, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, he released a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding. With a grateful nod Sanji told them to be safe before hopping into the hole, landing in a crouch. He could faintly hear Luffy screaming as he ran about in a blind rage, the image made the chef cringe. He straightened and tapped the tip of his shoe onto the wood, biting his lip while wanting a cigarette. A chill crawled down his spine for no apparent reason, his gut twisting and warning him something was wrong-

" _Boo_." The scream that forced it's way from his throat made his own ears ring. Sanji jumped away from a cackling Oliver, but the man made no move to attack. He only laughed, bracing his hands on his knees and wheezing.

"I thought it would be harder than that...but it'll definitely do." Oliver wiped his watery eyes, looking like he had just scared a close friend as a prank rather than a enemy pirate. The chef blinked dumbly, anger ebbing away to confusion.

"What will do?" Sanji inquired, his anger starting to boil over. His nakama yelled his name in the distance, some closer and some farther away. Oliver didn't answer, a smile on his lips that made his eyes twinkle childishly.

The next second Oliver's whole demeanor took on a more insidious aura, his grin spread wider and there was a predatory flash in his milky eyes that had Sanji recoiling and sliding into a defensive position. Oliver took a simple step forward and the chef tensed, the General oozing danger and setting off alarm bells in Sanji's brain.

"SANJI!?" That was Luffy, he was close by. The blond weighed his options and decided to respond, but movement caught Sanji's eye. Oliver had lifted a hand to press his finger to his lips in a 'shush' motion.

"You don't want to do that." Sanji sent the General an unimpressed glare. Oliver was trapped, with nowhere to run.

"I found him!" The chef shouted, and Oliver let loose a suffering sigh as pounding footsteps drew closer. Sanji turned toward the noise, not allowing himself to celebrate just yet.

"You pirates never listen, I was just trying to help." Oliver's voice was muffled, like something was covering his mouth. The blond swirled on his heel, eyes widening at the sight of the gas mask covering the Marine's face. A ticking sound drew Sanji's horrified blue eyes down to the small container held in Oliver's hand, the soft sound grew more rapid just as Luffy whipped around the corner. The chef turned to shout a warning, but it was too late. Smoke exploded into the air, flooding the entire ship with a thick cloud of white fog.

Sanji coughed, his lungs burning. Looking around with stinging eyes, he noticed Oliver wasn't in his immediate eyesight. His limbs started to grow sluggish, he swore his legs were as heavy as lead. He could hear coughing, hacking, and wheezing nearby but he couldn't find the strength to move his lips. The world went sideways and Sanji groggily blinked in mild confusion, wondering why he hadn't felt himself hit the floor.

A shape walked toward him from the mist, purple hair making Sanji's chest spike with fear before the strange sleepy feeling washed it away. He could barely keep his eyes open as Oliver squatted down in front of him, the chef could only see his white eyes.

"Sleep tight Black Leg." His pale hand reached out to gently push Sanji's lids closed, the blond didn't have the energy to force them back open anymore. Everything around him grew quiet as he spiraled into a dark, dreamless slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And....now the fun can begin. I'm sorta excited for future chapters since I'm trying to put Oliver's personality together. I don't think I'll be doing any complicated love stuff between Sanji and Oliver or even Zoro and Oliver. It just wouldn't really work, we all know it wouldn't. But as always, don't forget to Read & Review! Stay weird my lovelies!
> 
> Tibby out!


	23. Chapter 23

The sound of grunting and rattling chains woke the chef, he had a pounding headache and his mouth was dry. He blinked, blurry vision trying to focus on the blend of colors around him.

"Oh thank god you're awake Sanji!" The chef only groaned in reply, trying to push himself up.

"Wait, don't push yourself. Let your body work to get the sleeping gas out of your system." Nami's voice soothed, her hand rubbing small circles onto his back. His brain refused to cooperate, everything was a blur.

"What...what happened?" The blond slurred, shifting his hands. Eyes sharpening when he realized that there were sea stone cuffs on each wrist, a length of chain connecting each of his hands to the wall behind him.

"Sanji, I need you to stay calm." The chef was panting, anxiety curling in his stomach and making his hands clammy. He was caged again, he was trapped. Oliver had played him for a fool, not making the mistake of leaving the rest of the Strawhats behind.

"Where's Zoro?" The blond demanded, no one answered. Sanji's chest constricted and he desperately looked at Luffy, begging him to respond with his eyes.

"We don't know." And all at once it seemed the chef couldn't breathe. He was choking on air, his lungs forcing the oxygen out too quickly. He was hyperventilating, Nami and Chopper trying to calm him down before he ended up making himself pass out.

He distantly heard the cell door open and yelling erupted from all around him. There were a few quick footsteps before a young boy dropped down in front of the blond. His worried green eyes catching Sanji's attention, the brief distraction calming him down.

"Sir, Sir? What's wrong?" The boy's chocolate brown hair shifted as he tilted his head, crouching down to Sanji's level. The kid was wearing a _'Justice'_ coat, which surprised Sanji to say the least.

"He's having a panic attack." Chopper called, his hooves fidgeting nervously. The boy pressed his lips together, more Marine hovered by the cell door. They were armed and awaiting orders.

"Take the cuffs off the doctor, let him have a look at his friend." The Marine's murmured to each other uneasily. A truly daring fellow stepped forward from the front of the crowd.

"But Oliver said-"

"If Oliver has a problem, we can talk about it later. Now do as your told." The boy quipped, green eyes flashing. Three Marines rushed in and unlocked Chopper, who quickly scurried to Sanji's side.

"Your friend will be delivered shortly. Those Lunar Lilies pack quite the illness, I'm sorry that your friend was infected." The boy looked genuinely concerned, now that Sanji could focus more on what was going on around him. When the boy said Zoro was om his way, relief flooded the chef's system. The young Marine turned his back to the crew, strutting to the door.

"What's your name?" Luffy asked making the boy pause. He spun on his heel to face them with a determined expression.

"I'm General Jax D. Halton. I command twelve ships with General Oliver Jay Skett." The young boy, no older than fifteen, marched forward and held out his hand for Luffy to shake.

"It is a pleasure to meet the future King of Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy." Sanji watched with baited breath as his captain grasped Jax's hand, a strange sort of mutual respect passed between the two. Luffy let go after a second or two and Jax was out the door, his men following behind.

"What just happened?" Usopp squeaked, looking worried and confused.

"I do believe Luffy-san just gained an ally." Robin had a small smile on her lips, but she looked tired from sea-stone infused iron around each of her wrists.

"He's a good guy." Luffy commented, and that all the crew needed to hear.

*

When the cell door opened again, Oliver stepped in with a heavily restrained Zoro being carted in behind him. He took one look at a free Chopper and his milky eyes narrowed.

"Why is he out of his bonds?" He turned to his men, Sanji recognized a few from when Jax came by.

"Well?" One shuffled forward and Oliver's piercing but calm stare was on him.

"General Halton gave the men an order to do so." He informed, sweating with nerves. Something flashed on Oliver's face, but he concealed it quickly.

"Very well then. If Jax permitted it." He waved a hand to dismiss the Marine, turning to face the Strawhats. Sanji shared a look with Nami, who's eyes were calculating as she watched Oliver walk forward.

"Move the Demon to the wall and secure him there." The chef's eyes immediately shifted over to a glaring Zoro, he seemed to be himself. Obviously super pissed off, his hands clenched into fists.

"No funny business please." Oliver glanced at the livid Marimo as his men unlocked him from the cart, Zoro sat up on his own and stepped off the metal surface. Everyone was silent as Zoro plopped down right next to Sanji, not even looking at the blond as the skittish Marines snapped metal cuffs around each wrist before hurrying away.

"Dinner will be delivered soon. I suggest sleeping a bit, the last few days have been eventful for you all." With a pleased little grin Oliver left, the heavy metal door clanging shut with the echoing sound of a bar being slid into place.

Sanji felt weight on his shoulder and looked over at Zoro, who had let his head drop down to rest. His eye was closed, his breathing even. A large, calloused tan hand grabbed a fitful of the blonde's shirt, Sanji couldn't find it in himself to complain. So he let the stupid swordsman hold onto his shirt, basically sleeping on him. The rest of the crew only watched the exchange with curious and supporting expressions, amused and concerned about Zoro bold display of affection.

"We should rest up before dinner, we have no idea what's ahead." Luffy proposed and everyone murmured in agreement, exhausted and wary. The chef yawned, gradually slumping more of his body weight against Zoro's. His eyes falling shut as his hand untangled Zoro's grip from his shirt, lacing their fingers together to hold hands instead. The Marimo's hand lightly squeezed his, and Sanji let out a breathy chuckle. Snuggling more into Zoro's side, forcing the Marimo to accommodate him as he drifted off into the world of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another OC!? What do you guys think of him? What do you think his part is in all of this? What do you think Oliver's plan are for the Strawhats? Don't be afraid to ask questions! Share your thoughts, I'd be happy to hear them! As always, don't forget to Read & Review! Stay weird my lovelies!
> 
> Tibby out!


	24. Chapter 24

A warm body was pressed against his when the chef rose into consciousness, a low growl rumbling in the person's chest. Sanji let his eyes flutter open and startled when he saw Jax peering at him from the doorway, a cart of food in front of the boy. Jax raised a brow and the blond froze, gaze snapping down to Zoro. The swordsman's arms were wrapped around his waist in a possesive way, outright snarling at the Marine from Sanji's lap.

"Marimo, he's here to give us dinner. Be more civil." Sanji grumbled, flicking Zoro's earrings. This seemed to calm the swordsman down, the moron clicked his tongue disapporvingly and settled his head back down onto Sanji's lap. His eye was that hazy fog again, making Sanji worry that this would be the time that Zoro wouldn't come back to himself and be stuck in instinct for the rest of his days, or until Chopper developed a cure. Jax took Zoro's silence as his cue to start his mission, he walked in and went to Robin since she was closest to the door. She took the tray handed to her with a thankful nod, which Jax returned with a sincere smile.

He moved onto Franky next, who's ankles were shackled with cuffs that didn't even have a keyhole to pick. But Franky was intelligent and had already brainstormed a few idea's of how to get them off. The shipwright took his food with a loud _'Thanks Bro!'_ and immediately dug in. Brook was next and Jax gazed at the skeleton with curious eyes as he gave the musician a tray.

The food smelled delicious, it was breaded chicken strips with steamed and buttered green beans, freshly cut peach slices, two white buns, and an entire water bottle. It was odd that the Marines were feeding them such a hearty meal, making Sanji's stomach twist with suspicion. He was even more shocked when Jax gave Luffy four trays just for him to consume.

"I hear you eat a lot." This was all Jax said when the Strawhats stared holes into his head. He gave Usopp, Nami, and Chopper their food before finally coming to a stop in front of Sanji and Zoro.

"He won't eat me...will he?" Jax asked, a teasing tone in his voice. Sanji's mouth twitched at the joke, it was funny but wasn't at the same time.

"No. He may be a brute, but he's no cannibal." Jax snorted, leaning down to hand the blond two trays. Sanji grabbed then, having to shift and lean forward to take them. Zoro growled at the movement, but Sanji ignored the dramatic swordsman in favor of getting into a more comfortable position now that he had the chance.

"I'll be back in the morning with breakfast." Jax informed, grabbing the empty cart and pushing it out the door.

It locked behind him as usual.

*

Sanji wasn't tired as the rest of his nakama slept scattered about the room, almost all of them restless. Zoro had curled around the blond, protectivly holding onto Sanji. Their legs were tangled together, the Marimo basically smushed against him like a muscled heat furnace.

Sanji let him sleep, not knowing if they'd be tortured tomorrow; it was hard to fall asleep with severe injuries, Sanji knew from personal experience. Trying to keep his anxiety docile, the chef began to run his hand through Zoro's green hair. It was surprisingly soft, the shorter hair on the back of his neck more prickly.

Like a cactus.

Sanji snorted to himself, his other hand reaching down to touch Zoro's arm. The muscles twitched at the contact, a purr starting up in the Marimo's chest as the blond drew circles on Zoro's tan skin with his fingertips.

"Sanji?" The chef's eyes moved over to Chopper, who was rubbing his eyes sleepily as he stood from the hard ground.

"Can I sleep with you?" Sanji hummed, noticing how Chopper's eyes were slightly glossy. He moved his arm away from Zoro's and held it open for the little reindeer. Chopper waddled closer, the swordsman squirmed and blinked awake. Stirred from his slumber by the familiar scent, the tiny doctor froze in place as Zoro's foggy eye shifted to stare at him.

Sanji waited with baited breath as the Marimo reached out, sprawling a hand out on the tiny reindeers back and guided him closer. Snuggly tucking Chopper between Sanji's legs before wrapping a secure arm around the fuzzy doctor. Chopper sighed in relief wiggling to get comfortable, the chef carding his hand over the reindeer's fur. The tiny doctor was asleep within minutes, the swordsman cuddling Chopper like the reindeer was some sort of stuffed animal.

"Better?" Sanji mumbled and Chopper nodded, a massive yawn making his jaws creak. The blond smiled, scratching just behind the reindeer's ear, knowing it relaxed him.

"Night Chopper." He whispered settling back against the wall when Chopper's breathing evened out and his doe eyes slipped shut.

"We're going to get out of here Sanji. I swear." The chef jerked, looking at Luffy. The boy's back was too him, but he had definitely been the one speaking.

"We will get out." He turned over to fix Sanji with fierce eyes, his precious hat cradled in one hand. The blond realized that his captain was waiting for a reply.

"I know." He blurted, but Luffy kept going.

"They won't harm any of my nakama. Not while I still breathe." His dark eyes glinted and Sanji shivered, these Marines were definitely in for a shit-ton of trouble.

"We take care of each other."  The blond agreed, and Luffy's tense muscles relaxed a bit.

"Zoro will protect you, you're as precious to him as my hat is to me. You are his strength." Sanji blinked, recalling his conversation with Robin. She had said he was the Marimo's weakness...

"You are both. You make his thoughts jumbled, his mind constantly shifting to you. But at the same time he will fight harder, push himself to his limits. He'll be whatever you need." Luffy sat up, pushing to his feet to march over to Sanji. Who was just realizing he had stated his thoughts allowed. Luffy swiftly plopped his hat upon Chopper's head, squatting down to the chef's level.

"You are his treasure. You are his One Piece."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took longer for me to write! But I just had to add some cute stuff to balance out the serious stuff coming up...as always, don't forget to Read & Review! Stay weird my lovelies!
> 
> Tibby out!


	25. Chapter 25

It was early in the morning when the door opened, waking the Strawhats. Jax calmly stepped in, another cart of food pulled behind him. Sanji scrunched his brow when he realized Jax was still in his pajamas, a simple pair of grey sweats and a navy blue tank-top. Jax noticed his stare and flashed a smile at him, holding up two trays.

"Morning." He yawned, looking very much like the kid he was. He meandered over to Sanji and gave him breakfast, which consisted of a stack of pancakes with fresh fruit salad and a glass of cold milk. Sanji stared at the meal with surprise yet again, it just baffled him that the Marine's were feeding them so well.

"What's that on your back?" Luffy blurted, making Jax freeze. The tray in his hands pausing before it could get to Usopp's own. The General seemed to shake himself out of his thoughts, giving the sharpshooter his food with a small apology.

"Now that I think about it...there's something familiar about that injury." Chopper startled Sanji, who had forgotten that the fluffball slept next to them.

"That's because they're from Gabriel."

Silence.

Utter, deafening silence.

"What?" Sanji choked out, Jax was a kid for god's sake! Far to young to be tortured by someone like Gabriel.

"Yeah...oh! You two were captured by Gabriel too. So I guess it's alright if I tell you guys." Jax was staring at Sanji and Zoro, a knowing shine in his emerald eyes.

"I was thirteen when it happened. I had been given a devil fruit since I was the strongest within my regiment, I had worked hard for it too. But apparently Gabriel thought that the fruit was supposed to be for him and that I had somehow stolen the right from him. I tried to explain, but he wouldn't listen to me. He stalked off, I assumed it was so he could go whine to his brother. I had grown up with Oliver and Gabriel so I thought I could read his intentions well." Jax picked at the edge of his shirt, almost as if trying to decide something.

"I was stupid to think Gabriel wouldn't retaliate. The slimy worm had snuck into my room that night, sticking me with a paralytic before I even had a chance. He dragged me out of bed and all the way down to his 'play area,' as my fellow Marines called it." His lips thinned and he swiftly pulled the cloth up over his head, Sanji's stomach flipped. The boy's entire torso was just... _covered_ with scars.

"I was only down there for nine hours before Oliver burst in. My heart stopped three times in the middle of surgery, Oliver was the head doctor and never left my side. When I had finally woken up after a month, I found out Gabriel had paid off the higher-ups in order to be transferred to another ship. Roth's ship. He was never punished for hurting one of his friends...at least I thought we were friends." He shrugged, rubbing the side of his neck as if he could still feel the cold needle.

"Oliver isn't mad at any of you, he's mad at himself. He hates that he looks like his brother, like the sadist who hurt me. I am the closest thing to a family Oliver has ever had." With that, he pulled on his shirt and finished handing out trays.

"Hope I didn't ruin your appetite with my...experience." He hesitated, looking unsure. Sanji opened his mouth to soothe his worries, but Luffy spoke first.

"It's fine, thanks for the food!" His mega-watt smile eating up the lower half of his face. Jax gave his a grateful nod, marching out and promised to come back later with lunch. Luffy's grin dimmed some as he dug into his meal, the Strawhats mulling the information over.

"He was only thirteen..." Nami sniffled, a hard edge to her soft tone.

"Makes you think about how many others have suffered by his hand." Robin mused in her morbid fashion, a shiver rattling down Sanji's spine.

"I wonder if Oliver is like Jax said? Is that why they're treating us so civilly?" Brook crossed his ankles, stabbing a strawberry to pop into his mouth.

"Jax, is a good person. He's feeding us because he's a chef, like Sanji." The blonde's brows flew up in surprise, eyes flickering down to the food.

"I noticed this as well, he has small scars on his hands, from practicing." Robin smiled as the conversation shifted onto a lighter subject. Sanji was still at a loss, he hadn't even noticed any signs that the boy had prepared the food. But that was another thing Sanji understood, chef's don't cook to receive praise.

And if they do, they're trash.

"He's pretty good to! Not up to Sanji's level, but he definitely knows what he's doing." Chopper squeaked, happily munching on his fluffy pancakes. Butter and syrup on the side that they could use on the flapjacks.

"Don't attack him and be nice, he doesn't want to hurt us. I can tell." Luffy stated, eyes sweeping over the crew. Everyone signifying that they understood, even Zoro grunted in acknowledgement.

*

When the door opened again the crew was not happy to find it was Oliver who was on the other side. Luffy stood, Zoro bristling against Sanji's side.

"What? Expecting Jax? He was sent on a little errand for the time being." Oliver's whole demeanor screamed calm and relaxed. A small smile on his lips, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here." At least fifteen Marines huddled in the doorway, armed with weapons. Sanji's eyes widened when he realized what the bastard planned to do.

"I need a volunteer for my work today." Everyone started shouting all at once, protesting and hurling insults at the male. Oliver blinked at the sudden burst of noise, eyes shifting to rest on a silent Luffy.

"It's either you choose, or I'll do it for you." Oliver shrugged, like the desicion didn't concern him in the least. Sanji shoved to his feet, pulling his chains taunt as he sneered at Oliver.

"Oh...would you like to go?" Oliver stared the chef down, an easy smile making his lips twitch. Sanji jerked, shrinking back as Zoro snarled in outrage. Oliver's teeth flashed a dangerous grin, it was cold and sadistic.

"Enough." Luffy's voice was hard, eyes burning with fire as he locked gazes with Oliver.

"I'll go." The Strawhats immediately started trying to talk their captain out of his decision. Oliver laughed, causing everyone to quiet, glowering at the bastard.

"Alright, but try anything and I'll be taking Sanji away." Oliver shrugged, gesturing to him men. The Marines filed in and unlocked Luffy's cuffs, slapping new ones on that connected his wrists together.

The noise of Sanji's nakama faded away as Luffy glanced at him. His captain was doing this for him, and he instantly knew that the rubber idiot would not be fighting back. The blond wanted to scream and cry all at once. He wanted to kill something, his legs tensed with the overpowering urge. The Marine grabbed Luffy's arms, leading him out of the room. Sanji distantly heard Nami crying as the door slammed shut, the lock sliding into place sounded like a death sentence.

Luffy was gone.


	26. Chapter 26

Jax strut down the hallway, pulling the lunch cart around behind him. He took a few turns and stepped up to the thick metal door, the door that lead into the room where the famous Strawhat pirates were held. He grabbed the latch and pulled it, unlocking to door. He used one of his hands to drag the heavy door open, sniffles and devastated faces it what met him. Jax did a mental count of all the occupants and realized one of them was missing, the hair on the back of his neck prickled.

"Where's Luffy?" Jax forced out, flinching when several glares turned on him.

"Why don't you go ask Oliver." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. The words sent ice down his spine, his eyes widening. His body began to shake and Jax clenched his fists in a desperate attempt to control himself. Suddenly the little run to the nearest island made more sense.

"That fucking asshole." Jax snarled, twisting on his heel and sprinting away. He left the tray behind and the door wide open. He heard yelling from behind him as some passing Marines rushed to shut the door, asking him what his problem was.

Jax wasn't listening, just praying that he wasn't too late. He whipped around a corner and jumped down an entire staircase. He was heading toward Oliver's lab, as he drew closer he could hear someone talking. He pushed himself faster, his form trembled and his eyes were consumed with sparkling silver.

"OLIVER!" He bellowed, kicking the door open as his teeth grew and sharpened into deadly canines. The purple-haired doctor jumped, dropping his empty syringe onto the table Luffy was strapped to. The Strawhat boy was mumbling incoherently; his limbs twitching, eyes blank and distant.

"What are you doing!? We are not going to sink as low as to torture them!" Jax stomped forward and ripped the bindings off Luffy with clawed hands.

He was losing control.

"Jax-"

"NO! They're just as human as us! We can't torture them just because they're pirates!" Jax screamed, his spine pulsing. His bones aching to rearrange themselves, to turn him into a beast. He grit his teeth and helped the noodle of a boy sit up, his other hand extened toward Oliver; his palm open skyward in a silent demand.

"I want the antidote for whatever you gave to him." He growled, voice a low animalistic rumble. Oliver scowled but picked up a purple vial to drop into Jax's palm.

"I can't tell you how disappointed I am. Don't talk to me, I don't want to hear your excuses." Jax snarled, popping the lid off and placing the lip of the vial on the Strawhat boy's lips. Luffy swallowed the stuff on instinct, immediately sighing in relief as his spasming body stilled. Jax let out the breath to was holding as he hooked a hand behind the boy's back, the other curling under his knees to lift Luffy up. Oliver stayed quiet as Jax marched off, the Strawhat Captain sound asleep in his arms.

It seemed to take less time to get back to the cells than to rush to Oliver's lab, he ignored the questions his small group of comrades threw at him. Instead, he unlocked the door and nudged it open with his foot. All eyes were on the limp person in his arms, Chopper scrambled forward.

"Is he-" The tiny doctor choked on his words, not able to finish his inquiry.

"No, he's just unconscious." Jax stepped further in and gently laid their snoozing captain onto the ground.

"I apologize for what Oliver did..." Jax stopped himself when he noticed how they were all looking at him. Staring right into his eyes, observing his body.

"What?" He questioned hesitantly.

"What fruit did you eat?" Robin asked, Chopper quickly taking Luffy's vitals off to the side.

"The Green-Green fruit." He replied and Robin only tilted her head.

"Your eyes, they're silver." Jax furrowed his brow, wondering what his eye color had to do with anything.

"Now they're back to green, how interesting...swordsman-san's eyes seem to do the same thing." Jax stiffened, Robin's eyes had a knowing glint.

"You didn't eat just a devil fruit, did you?" She was too observing for her own good.

"...no." He sighed, flopping down onto the floor with tired eyes. His body throbbed as his adrenaline faded.

"The only reason I survived the surgery was because of a flower called the Lunar Lily. I have to eat them constantly to stay alive. It overrides my devil fruit and makes it basically useless for anything other than mass destruction."

"How so?" Brook piped up, watching Jax with his empty sockets.

"A few months ago, I was sent out to scout an uninhibited island. The government wanted to set up another Marine base. I had been feeling ill but agreed to go anyway. I landed, all alone and started poking around. It was going well for a while until the ground gave away underneath me, I plummeted down into a dome-like cave. It was quite a long way down too, so I whipped my hands out to break my fall." Jax shivered at the memory of that weightless feeling, how fear just pulsed through him.

"My devil fruit ability is supposed to allow me to make plants grow, any kind...any type. So when I came to, I had made a massive field of Lunar Lilies grow in order to cushion my landing. I got curious and started to use my devil fruit more and more, those lilies seemed to be they only type of plant I could grow. I hurried back to the ship and did some research on the flowers and immediately told the government that the island was useless. When we got word that you guys had landed there...all I felt was panic. I'm the reason your friend was infected. It's irreversible as far as I'm concerned." Jax deflated, slapping his hands over his face with a depressed sigh. The Strawhats soaked in the information, sharing looks with one another.

"I'm working on a cure, I was coming close to a breakthrough but there always seems to be something missing..." Chopper stared at Jax intently, obviously deep in thought.

"Thank you. For bringing him back, but why did you?" That was Sanji, he had his legs tucked up and a very aggressive-looking Zoro smushed against his side.

"We all have our reasons for choosing the paths we walk, just because mine is as a Marine and yours is as a pirate, doesn't mean your any less important than me. I just want to protect the ones who are unable to protect themselves. That's all." Jax shrugged and Sanji slowly nodded.

"If only more Marines were like you." Nami sniffled, a dry laugh bubbling up. Jax frowned, thinking about how right she was.

The whole system is corrupted.


	27. Chapter 27

Sanji watched numbly as Jax stood up, dusting himself off. The blond felt a healthy respect for the kid rise, his blue eyes fixing themselves onto his unconscious captain. He was so relieved he felt like he could cry, but he didn't for obvious reasons. Zoro snuggled closer, his eye still that foggy gray that had yet to fade.

Jax regarded the infected Marimo for a moment, the gears in his head turning as he swiftly spun on his heel and marched out. The metal door swung shut with a bang, the lock sliding into place. The sound didn't make Sanji flinch this time, he had a gut feeling that it wouldn't be staying shut for long.

"Luffy will be fine, we just have to wait until he wakes up." Chopper sniffled, obviously the situation had shaken their youngest. Sanji himself had been petrified that his captain would never return to them, and if he did...he didn't want to think about it. Robin shifted to place a comforting hand on Chopper's shoulder since everyone else was chained too far away from the tiny reindeer.

"I wonder what Oliver did..." Usopp muttered, the question echoing clearly within their stony prison. Sanji's breath caught, he hadn't thought about that. What if Jax hadn't made it in time? What if when Luffy woke up he was so emotionally wreaked that he couldn't cope? Sanji's hands went cold and he felt the heat drain from his face, the scenarios were endless. Zoro bristled, moving up so his pale eye could scan over the chef's distraught form. A deep frown settled on the swordsman's features, his hand coming up to brush through Sanji's golden locks. The blond stiffened at the feel of sharp claws scratching softly over his scalp, wondering why Zoro was expressing such an affectionate gesture-

Then the answer hit him, sucker punching the air from his lungs.

Hadn't he been doing the same to the Marimo? Carding his own nimble fingers through Zoro's hair to calm and ground him? The swordsman was just doing the same because to him, it _was_ soothing; and with that barbaric logic, used the gesture to make Sanji feel better too. The blond chuckled, leaning into the hesitant touch. The chef promised himself that if Zoro ever brought the moment up while lucid, he'd earn himself a broken jaw.

"Oh, he's coming about." Brook informed, worry etched in his tone since his face was unable to show expression. All eyes turned to Luffy as his eyelids fluttered, opening to peer around the cell. Luffy didn't seem to be very traumatized, he was actually completely calm. He sat up and his eyes flickered to rest on each of his crewmates for a few seconds, as if reassuring himself that they were actually there.

"None of you are hurt?" He asked very seriously, a dangerous edge to his tone.

"Uh...yeah. We're fine, more worried about you actually." Nami sounded as confused as Sanji felt; and by the looks of it, the others had no idea why such a seemingly random question had slipped from the strawhat boy.

"Good. What happened? How did I get back?" Luffy scratched his head, looking as uncaring as usual. Nothing was off about his behavior other than the blurted inquiry about _their_ health and well being.

"Jax came with food and we were hostile with him. He realized that Oliver took you and sprinted off like the devil was at his heels. He came back with you and explained a few things." Robin mused, her dark eyes watching the captain closely. Luffy's brows shot up ti his hairline, his eyes flashing with recognition.

"Yeah...I recall hearing Jax yell at Oliver. There was something off about him though, he looked like an animal. And his eyes..." Luffy trailed off, face turning an alarming shade of red when the words just wouldn't come to him. The Strawhats let out a collective sigh of relief, Luffy was still his same old wacky himself.

"Yeah bro! He's the reason all those flowers where on that island. His devil fruit is corrupted because of the flower, since it was used in his surgery after Gabriel, so he can't use it." Franky nodded, glancing at Zoro. He was still contently smushed against Sanji's side and had a hand weaved into the chef's hair.

"I think he knows how to cure Zoro, he just might not know he's capable of doing so." Chopper piped in, pacing as he mentally scanned through his earlier formula's to try and discover the missing component. Sanji peeked over at the Marimo, he was staring blankly at the golden locks. Sanji felt as if Zoro was slipping further and further away from himself, leaving more creature behind with each passing day. He even had thick patches of fur sprouting on his arms and chest; even his hair had grown, hanging just passed his ears.

"Then we'll need to talk to him again, get more data to work with. I don't know what I need from him yet." Chopper murmured, plopping down next to Luffy. The strawhat teen pat the top of the reindeer's hat with a wide grin.

"I know you'll fix him right up, because you can cure anything remember?" The words struck a cord in the doctor, his gaze hardening with steely determination. Luffy hummed and laid back, a huge yawn stretching his jaw wide. Sanji himself felt drained and decided to follow his captain's lead, sleep sounded wonderful.

"G'night guys, wake me up when Jax comes with food." Luffy drawled, snoring away within mere seconds as everyone else shifted to get as comfortable as they could considering where they were. Sanji leaned back to brace himself against the wall, Zoro moved his hand away when the blond moved around. Watching him with that milky orb until he settled, Sanji felt a spark of hope as he boldly stared into the foggy color. He turned his body so when he spoke in a low tone, none of the others could easily here him.

"Hey dipshit, did ya hear that? Chopper's gonna fix you. So you gotta fight harder, fight or so help me god I will pour all your booze down the drain." Sanji hissed, in only the most compassionate regard of course. The Marimo made no move to acknowledge that he had heard a word that the blond had said. Sanji was less than put off though; he knew, without a doubt, that the directionless swordsman had heard him.

And if the asshole wouldn't fight for Sanji, then at least he would fight for his precious alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god y'all, I'm am so sorry! I just basically disappeared from this fandom for a while (a long while). I'm back with another chapter though, finally figured out a (sorta) plan of where I want to go with this so I'll be working toward that ending. Hopefully I'll be more productive now; but by all means, feel free to look at my other stories while you wait (unless you've already read all of them). As always, don't forget to Read & Review! Stay weird my lovelies!
> 
> Tibby out!


	28. Chapter 28

Sanji was watching the door when he heard the bolt unlock, the metal rectangle swinging inward. His stomach dropped when Oliver stepped in from the hallway, pulling a cart behind him. The chef was suddenly glad he had awoken an hour before, the last thing he would've wanted was to wake up to this asshole up in his face. Luffy stirred as the Strawhat crew coiled, their smoldering glares aimed at the unwanted visitor. Their eyes daring the purple-haired bastard to try anything.

They would not surrender a second time.

Oliver seemed to understand this because he moved out of the way, letting Jax push another cart of food into the room. He smiled sheepishly and waved, reminding them of his actual age.

"Hi guys, figured I'd bring some extra treats since I kinda bolted before. Oh and Oliver's on his _best_ behavior." Jax shot the elder male a look, eyes flashing silver. Oliver said nothing, it seemed he had opted to stay silent. Jax turned to a drooling Luffy with two trays and a warm expression, stepping forward.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, squatting down to hand the food over. Luffy was quick to stuff the meal down his throat after an enthusiastic thumbs up. Jax snorted and moved to Oliver's side, ducking down to grab an entire pie.

"Figured I'd give you a little something." Jax waltzed back over to Luffy, who was watching the sweet treat while inhaling his food. Jax set it down next to the trays and reached out to tap Luffy's forhead with his finger.

"It's blueberry." And with that, Jax moved away to give the others their share as well, letting the Strawhats pick between a peach, cherry, and blueberry pie slice. Chopper had asked for a slice of each and Jax was quick to give it to him. Everyone ate pretty quietly, save for Luffy. Jax sending Oliver back to the kitchen with the carts to clean. What surprised them was the fact the guy actually listened, silently doing as told.

"Is this our last meal Jax?" Robin asked, breaking the quiet atmosphere with the morbid question. Jax shot her an incredulous look, frowning at her flat expression.

"No. We're not going to kill you." Jax groused, stabbing into his pie a bit more harshly than needed.

"We will die if you get to your destination." There was no bite in her tone, but no acceptance either. It was as if she knew that they were getting out of this situation. Jax eyed her warily, a part of him put at ease at the sight of the sea stone cuffs around her wrists. The other, bigger, part was upset to see the Strawhats locked up in the first place.

"If I release you guys from your restraints, promise you'll wait?" Jax blurted, he just knew that he couldn't let them die. A baser instinct raging against the very thought of them biting the dust, they _had_ to live.

"What!?" Nami exclaimed, the rest of the crew staring at him like he had just grown two heads.

"Will you wait until I can get you out?" Jax repeated, fidgeting with his fingers. Luffy paused his consumption of the meal to observe Jax, dark gaze seeming to tear into his intentions.

"Yes." Luffy answered easily, holding out his restrained wrists toward Jax. The boy let out the breath he had been holding, digging out a ring of keys from his jacket.

"I trust you." Luffy shrugged as Jax swiftly unlocked the cuffs, they dropped to the floor with a clang. The others followed after until it was just Sanji and Zoro left, Jax approached them cautiously. The blond tugged on the Marimo's bicep until his arms did what the blond wanted them to. The limbs extended toward a hesitant Jax, who unlocked Zoro despite his obvious fear. The swordsman sniffed at his free wrists as Jax shifted over to Sanji, reaching out to take one of his hands. The blond grimaced at the bruising on his pale flesh when the restricting metal was removed, rotating his hands to make sure everything as in working order. His wrists were a bit sore, but nothing that would heal up quickly.

"So Jax, why are you helping us. We're pirates, you're a Marine." Brook tilted his head, his impressive afro bouncing with the movement. Jax paused, his hands holding his jacket open so he could drop the keys inside a hidden pocket.

"I'm not completely sure. There's just something about you guys..." Jax's eyes glazed over as that silver shimmered within his emerald gaze, he blinked rapidly and shook his head. Chopper watched him curiously, his eyes sparkling as an idea hit him.

"You took Sunny into custody correct?" Jax startled, looking down at the tiny reindeer when he toddled closer to the young Marine. Jax nodded in agreement, wondering where the doctor was going with the question.

"I have a few vials of Zoro's infected blood in the fridge, could you go into the infirmary and mix some  samples of your saliva and blood with the formula before testing it on Zoro's blood. Bring Oliver if you have to." Chopper rocked back on his hooves, peering up at a stunned Jax with his large puppy dog eyes. The ginger teen spluttered for a few seconds at the reindeer's pleading expression before sighing, resigned to his fate.

"How about I give you some paper and a pencil and you write down more specific directions. I have a feeling that you guys would rather Oliver stay off your ship." Sanji pressed his lips together tightly to fight a smile. For a young kid, Jax sure was compassionate and thoughtful of others.

"That's also a good plan. Now shoo, go! We need to find a cure soon, Zoro's doesn't have much longer." That wiped the smirk off Sanji's face real quick, Jax wasted no time to rush out the cell and down the hall to get what was asked of him. The kid seemed to care an awful lot about the crew despite barely even knowing them, Sanji couldn't tell if it was one of Jax's strengths or weaknesses yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy! We're coming along! I was very pleased with how the last two chapters turned out, I got my laptop working again too so it's easier to type stuff up on my laptop than to try and use my phone. Be sure to look out for more chapter in the near future! As always, don't forget to Read & Review! Stay weird my lovelies!
> 
> Tibby out!


	29. Chapter 29

After Chopper went more in-depth with his directions, Jax left and all they could do now was wait. With each passing minute Sanji grew steadily more anxious and impatient.

Zoro was too busy nuzzling his side trying to calm him to notice how the affection was only making Sanji worse.

He wanted _his_ Zoro back.

The one that napped at the worst of times, the one that got lost constantly. The one that he fought with as an equal, the one that he could bicker with. He missed Zoro's voice, his observing grey eye, his smirk, his laugh...he missed Zoro terribly.

He grit his teeth against the sudden and unwelcome burning in his eyes, fighting against the tears that threatened to form. Zoro clicked and cooed, more animalistic than ever.

But hope was not lost.

They still had Jax to count on, Sanji prayed that the boy would be able to find whatever it was Chopper was looking for. And when Zoro was better, then they could plan an escape.

Everyone perked up to the sound of yelling and running footsteps, the latch on the door was yanked and the door flew open so a sweaty Jax could stumble in. He held up a syringe triumphantly and Sanji's heart skipped a beat.

"Is that...it worked!?" Usopp shrieked, Chopper hopping up to rush over to the boy.

"I mixed the antidote with my blood and then put it on Zoro's sample and it completely eviscerated the pollen in the blood! It took longer than expected because I stayed and waited to see if it would remain stable." There was a bang and Jax spun, a horde of Marines huffing and puffing in the doorway.

"I see you attracted company." Robin murmured, Jax huffing out a laugh.

"Jax! What were you doing on the pirate ship!?" The teen sighed, subtly handing off the syringe to Chopper at the Marines watched his face expectantly.

"It was implied that there was a stowaway so I went to investigate. Turns out they lied." Jax turned a glare to Luffy for good measure, sticking his tongue out when the Marines started chattering amongst themselves.

"Fucking pirates man. Always spouting shit." Sanji ignored the quip as Chopper inched closer, needle hidden behind his back.

"Hold up, why aren't they restrained? They're the fucking _Strawhats_ for gods sake!" Jax gave Luffy a knowing glance, persona dropping. He chuckled sheepishly, rocking back onto his heels.

"Well, I'm sorta helping them escape. You'll tell Oliver no hard feelings, yeah?" The Marines balked, Jax not waiting for his words to sink in before attacking.

He didn't harm them of course, only forcing them out of the room so he could shut the thick door, vines full of Lunar Lillies growing over the metal. Sanji watched in awe as his fingernails grew and he mangled the lock for extra insurance that no one could get in...or out.

Zoro hissed lowly when the syringe sunk into his inner elbow, stealing Sanji's attention. The blond whipped his head around to face Chopper so fast his neck cracked.

"It will take a minute to kick in. Not sure what will happen after that." Jax called, shedding his justice coat to neatly fold up and set aside. Sanji had mad respect for the kid, he was what Sanji wished Marines were like. Zoro's eye rolled into the back of his head and he fell limp against the wall, Sanji assumed the antidote had started working.

"But...how are we supposed to get out?" Brook questioned, Jax and Luffy shared a look. Jax smirked as Luffy cracked his knuckles.

"We make our own exit. Luffy, if you will." Jax gestured to the concrete wall with a childish glint in his eyes. Chopper shifted to heavy-point to lift an unconscious Zoro up into his furry arms, the swordsman had passed out. Hopefully, when he woke up, Zoro would be back to his normal self.

"Things are about to get very interesting." Robin commented, smiling in that insidious way of hers as Luffy stretched his arm back.

The wall broke with an explosion of cement, chunks of the stuff raining down into the cell next to them. Everyone filed in and looked at Jax, the boy pulled a ring of keys out of his jacket with a devious grin.

Without delay, Jax unlocked the door and peeked out. Motioning for the Strawhats to follow as he crept out into the hallway, the Marines still pounding on the locked door a good few meters away. Not one of them seemed to notice the crew sneaking by, slipping down the hall and around a corner.

"Okay, this isn't exactly how I wanted this to go, but it'll have to do. Here's the plan, I'll distract them and Oliver while you guys give us the slip." Sanji's brows furrowed, there was something wrong with this plan of action.

"What about you bro?" Franky asked and Sanji's eyes widened. That's right, Jax would have to sacrifice himself to let them go. The boy would have to answer to his superiors, they would kill or imprison Jax without a second thought.

"Don't worry about me." Jax shrugged, jolting when Luffy's hands clamped down onto his shoulders.

"We're not worried, but you should be...because we took you hostage." Sanji tilted his head, realization dawning on him. A smile of his own twitching onto his lips, he ruffled Jax's hair.

"I like this plan better." Sanji haulled the boy up over his shoulder in a fireman carry before turning to Luffy.

"Now that our hostage is secure, where to captian?" Luffy laughed, his enthusiasm infecting his comrades.

"We find the Sunny and set out to sea!" Luffy pumped his fist into the air, Sanji and the others following his example with shouts of agreement.

"Hey! There they are!" A Marine skid around the corner to point a shaking finger at them. Sanji winced, knowing that they'd probably been too loud.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Luffy cheered, spinning on his heel to sprint in a random direction. Sanji sighed, shaking his head before pushing off to keep pace with Chopper. The not-so-little doctor holding securely onto Zoro, Sanji glanced at the Marimo every few steps to make sure he was still unconscious.

He was both wary and excited for when the swordsman eventually woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, It's been so long since I updated this particular fanfic. We're almost to the end too...and to the long awaited reunion with a normal Zoro and the crew! Stay on the lookout for future updates. As always, don't forget to Read & Review! Stay weird my lovelies!
> 
> Tibby out!


	30. Chapter 30

"We should make a pit stop at the lab to grab a few samples of my blood so this doesn't happen again." Jax suggested, hands clenched onto Sanji's suit jacket to stay balanced. The kid's grip was wrinkling the material; but the suit would be going into the trash when he boarded the Sunny anyway, so the chef wasn't too torn up.

"Good idea. Chopper, give Zoro to Franky and go with Sanji, Robin, and Jax to the lab. Follow Jax's instructions, then meet us at the docks when you're done!" Luffy ordered, Sanji took one last gander at Zoro as he was moved from one set of arms to another before nodding.

"Take a left here." Jax tapped on the blonde's corresponding shoulder, Sanji adjusting the direction he was going in order to take the path directed. Robin and Chopper right at his heels, the four leaving the main group. They took quite a few twists and turns, even going down a staircase to get to the lab.

Sanji set Jax on his feet, the teen pushing through the doors and into the empty area. The chef looked around curiously, Chopper going full-fledged fanboy at all the experiments being conducted. Robin followed Jax straight to the coolers, flipping the lid open. White mist rolled out of the chilled box, packages of red blood packed into the available space.

"There's so much...this is all yours?" Chopper squeaked, Jax stared down at the sea of red below him with an oddly blank expression.

"Every last drop." With that, he shook himself out of whatever memory he had been pulled into. Jax moved to a cabinet, pulling out a smaller cooler. He directed Robin to the ice while Chopper picked out the newest packets of blood. Sanji was left to keep watch, occasionally sticking his head out the door when he heard a suspicious noise.

Once the cooler was nice and full, Chopper picked it up and gestured Sanji over so he could lug Jax up yet again. Robin slipping out first, Chopper close behind. Sanji and Jax were last, following after the lovely Robin-chwan as she navigated them through the oddly empty halls.

"Does this seem not right to anyone else?" Chopper piped up, their resident tiny doctor had even noticed as well. Jax had a contemplative look on his face, one of his hands fiddling with a small black oval. Sanji didn't think much of it, continuing on.

"We're being watched." The chef stumbled as his ankle rolled, regaining his balance after quite the scare.

"Huh!?" Jax snickered, but his eyes were solemn.

"Once I scramble the feed, we'll be swamped with Marines." He explained, showing Sanji the oval from before. Now that the blond looked closer, he could see it was actually a fingerprint scanner.

"We can handle it." Sanji assured, speeding up to Chopper's side.

"Expect a horde of Marines soon." Sanji's gaze caught sight of the misplaced ear of Chopper's arm, knowing that Robin had heard the warning as well.

"Do it." Chopper confirmed, Jax nodding. His lips pressed together  in grim determination, his thumb pressing down on the scanner. It chirped and blinked green twice, Jax taking a relaxing breath.

"Iniciate override protocol 339." Sanji noticed a change immediately, the lights overhead flickered before the blaring alarm went off.

"Someone must have triggered it since they lost visual, they'll be attacking on sight now. They won't be trying to take you guys alive anymore." Jax muttered, leading Sanji to believe pirates had attempted to escape this ship before.

"I told you, we got this." Sanji barely even missed a beat as he gracefully lowered Jax to his feet so he could run beside the chef. Jax looked up at him in confusion but kept pace.

"If anyone says anything, we were threatening you. And, whatever you do, don't fight back. Let them take you." Sanji peered down at Jax sternly, pushing the kid to agree with his burning gaze. The tightness in Sanji's chest lessened when the teen mumbled an affirmative.

Low and behold, Jax was right. They turned the corner, right into the line of fire. Gunshots went off, Sanji sacking Robin to the ground. Jax flattened himself against the floor as Chopper proofed into brain-point.

"Cease fire! Stop!" A familiar voice thundered, the Marine's instantly stopping what they were doing so Oliver could move through their ranks.

"Jax! Where you hit? What where you morons thinking!? I told you to wait!" Oliver snapped, pausing only steps in front of his line of men. Jax pushed himself to his feet with a wince, his forearm had been grazed by a bullet. Oliver's face crumpled at the sight of the bloody wound.

"Now look what you fucking did!" Oliver glared at this men before turning back to the three pirates with a psychotic spark in his milky eyes.

"Give him back." He hissed, Oliver's eyes turning predatory like before; when they were chasing him around the Sunny, before he gassed them. Sanji slowly rose to this feet, Chopper was the one closest to Jax.

If Sanji could just find an opening...

"Will you let us pass peacefully if we do?" Sanji froze, eyes flickering to Robin, she knew something. Her face was calm as she dusted her outfit off, Sanji promised himself he beg for her forgiveness at a more convenient time.

"Yes." There was absolutely no hesitation in Oliver's quick answer, he waved a hand at the Marines behind him and they parted.

"Go. I'll approch Jax as soon as you're out of sight." Oliver looked impatient, but sincere. Robin and Sanji shared a look, the blond taking an experimental step forward. When Oliver didn't so much a twitch, he nodded to Chopper. The doctor shifted back to heavy-point, picking up the miraculously untouched cooler to follow them through the mob.

As soon as the trio turned the corner, they heard Oliver's hurried footsteps. Jax began talking in a low voice, the conversation growing muffled as the Strawhats started to run yet again. After all, a little treaty between Pirate and Marine was not due to last long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this whole thing in one go, probably because I have an idea of where I want this to go. Expect the end soon guys! It's gonna be good (at least I think so)! As always, don't forget to Read & Review! Stay weird my lovelies!
> 
> Tibby out!


	31. Chapter 31

"I think I see them!" Chopper shrieked, pointing at the canal that lead to the open ocean. The Sunny sailed proudly, bright and colorful in the afternoon sunlight. Marines were already crowded along the banks, firing cannonballs that Luffy and the others successfully redirected time and time again.

It felt as if Sanji was finally able to breathe.

The chef sped up, leaping over barricades instead of running around them like a walk-point Chopper did. But then again, the lovely Robin was riding atop the reindeer's back. The extra body would make it harder for Chopper to clear the metal spikes.

Zoro was nowhere to be seen on deck, which was to be expected. Franky had probably put Zoro in the infirmary, it was the safest place for the unconscious Marimo to be.

"SANJI! CHOPPER! ROBIN! LET'S GO!" Luffy screeched, leaning halfway off the side of the ship with his trademark grin. He was waving at them, turning the Marines attention to the approaching trio of Strawhats.

The chef scowled as a group of Marines broke off from the attacking mob to rush at them. It was just like Luffy to go and make things more difficult, him and his tendencies for stirring up trouble.

He dished out the first of many lethal kicks as the wave of Marines drew near, Robin taking out the ones that managed to slip past the chef. His blood sang in his veins as he tore through their ranks, how he had missed this feeling of utter content. The scar on his shoulder blessedly quiet, his head completely clear.

He wasn't afraid.

Not with Zoro waiting just aboard the Sunny for him. Not with how Luffy smiled brightly at him, or how Franky waved a huge red hand in greeting. Not with how Brook laughed joyously at the sight of him, or how Nami steered their home toward freedom with such an eager look on her face. Not with how Usopp made sure to snipe anyone trying to get the drop on him, or how Robin and Chopper were behind him; their presence urging the chef forward.

A laugh bubbled up, tearing from his lungs to fill the battlefield. The Marine's looked amongst each other, worried. As they should be, Sanji was just getting warmed up. He cleared a path to the Sunny, running alongside the Adam's wood as Chopper and Robin caught up. Sanji would have to help the lovely Robin-chwan board so Chopper could get himself up.

Sanji, of course, would be last.

"Come on up!" Franky lended a helping hand, pulling Robin up while Brook deflected any attacks aimed at the archeologist. Chopper had to time his shift perfectly, because he'd lose speed and fall behind to be overrun by Marines if he made a mistake.

"On the count of three." Sanji supplied, Chopper sparing a wide-eyed glance up at the chef. With a determined nod, the doctor began to count.

"One." Chopper panted, eyeing the Marines who rushed their flank. Sanji didn't want him worrying about them, so he prompted Chopper to continue counting.

"Two." The blond pressed, Chopper shaking himself out of his anxious thoughts.

"Three!" He proofed into brain-point, Sanji catching the back of his pants before the tiny reindeer could hit the ground. The chef swiftly tossed the doctor up to Franky's waiting hand. Once Chopper was safely deposited onto Sunny's grassy deck, the cyborg turned back to Sanji.

"Sanji-bro, you're running out of ground!" He warned, gaze flickering over to the open ocean they were speeding toward. The chef knew, but he was caught up dodging bullets. He couldn't find an opening that didn't involve him getting mortally wounded.

A massive explosion shook the concrete, the shockwave making Sanji wobble. Off balance, the chef staggered to the side. Expensive shoes slipping on the wet stone, his footing threatening to send him right into the canal to get crushed by Sunny's hull.

"Sanji-bro!" Franky shouted, concern clear in his raised tone. Sanji managed to steady himself at the last second, peeking over his shoulder to see that the flabbergasted Marines had stopped their assault to stare at their burning Marine base. Black smoke crept upward as flames roared.

Seeing that the enemy was distracted, Sanji used one last burst of strength to push off the ground. Lunging up to grip Franky's smaller, human-sized hand. The massive red fingers of the cyborgs larger metallic hand curling securely around his pale flesh. Being lifted by one arm was slightly uncomfortable, but the realization that Sanji was aboard the ever-faithful Sunny once again squashed his discomfort with warm mushy feelings.

"Are you okay!? Lemme see!" Chopper fussed over the bruised and battered blond, checking him over for external injuries. The chef let him without much protest, seeing as how the Marines were all preoccupied with their crumbling base.

"Did Jax stay behind?" Luffy asked, fiddling with the rim of his straw hat. His eyes were looking forward, as they always were; watching the vast sea for their next crazy adventure.

"We left him with Oliver. I hope Jax wasn't caught in that explosion..." Robin stated morbidly, Usopp visibly shuddering.

"Robin!" The long-nose whined, "Don't say creepy stuff like that!" But Sanji had to agree with her on this one, there was something that didn't sit well with the chef about the seemingly random eruption. There was a small voice in the back of his head whispering about how it couldn't have been a mere accident.

"Hey, I'm missing a fire star." Usopp chirped, the words sending ice down Sanji's spine. The blond tried to think back to when Jax might've had the opportunity to snatch a fire star from the sharp shooter's bag. Sanji's stomach clenched as too many instances flashed before his eyes; and by the looks on everyone's faces, they were coming to the same conclusion.

"You don't think...do you?" Brook trailed off into uncharacteristic silence. A memory sparked to life in Sanji's brain, a glimpse of Oliver's crazed look popping into his mind. That terrifying gaze had been fastened on them, as if promising a reckoning.

"He did something to Oliver, so we'd be safe." Sanji's face crumpled with the weight of this realization. Luffy's head tilted downward, the hat shading his eyes from view.

"Oliver was obsessed with Jax, he would be the only one capable of getting close enough to do the job. Plus Jax used his devil fruit inside the building. As we can all recall, Lunar Lilies cause quite the ruckus." Robin nodded, almost to herself. They all fell quiet for a few long moments; no one cheered as they hit the open ocean, the Sunny's speed slowing as the currents clashed together.

All eyes, apart from Luffy's, looked back to watch the large cloud of black smoke climb higher and higher into the atmosphere. Taking time to quietly mourn the brave Marine's sacrifice, the Strawhats knowing that they would make his untimely death worth something.


	32. Chapter 32

Jax handed the cooler off to Chopper, Robin helping the reindeer pack up numerous blood bags. Jax shifted backward, seeing as Sanji was keeping watch and the doctor held Robin's full attention. The young Marine subtly reached back to blindly unscrew the cap off of a nearby tank of pure oxygen, letting it silently spill into the room.

Once the cooler was stuffed to the brim, Chopper lifted it up. Jax didn't think there was a safer place for his blood to be than with the Strawhat doctor. Jax frowned when Sanji threw him over his shoulder yet again, huffing. The four were off, navigating through barren hallways. Which wasn't unexpected, the whole place was rigged with hidden cameras. Jax knew the procedures as if he had installed them himself, wiggling a bit to dig into his pocket for a game-changer he knew would be there.

"Does this seem no right to anyone else?" Chopper quipped uneasily. Jax pressed his lips together tightly, turning the black oval in his grip.

"We're being watched." Sanji stumbled, Jax's heart leaping to his throat. Thankfully, the blond righted himself, Jax releasing a breath of relief.

"Huh!?" The utter shock in Sanji's voice pulled a chuckle from Jax, although this whole situation was no laughing matter.

"Once I scramble the feed, w'e'll be swamped by Marines." Jax informed, showing Sanji the fingerprint scanner. There was a beat of silence, Jax's hands growing clammy with a cold sweat.

"We can handle it." The blond assured, picking up the pace so he could catch up to Chopper.

"Expect a horde of Marines soon." Chopper's chocolate brown gaze flickered from Sanji to Jax a few times, eyes catching sight of the scanner Jax clutched.

"Do it." The doctor agreed, Jax nodded at the confirmation. He wasn't sure if the reindeer knew what he was signing up for, but he'd listen to them. He scrounged up as much courage as he could, pressing his thumb down on the scanner. It beeped and the green light blinked twice, prompting Jax to speak up.

"Initiate override protocol 339." The young Marine ordered, voice surprisingly steady. The lights overhead flickered as the system rebooted, the wail of the alarms switching on making Jax cringe.

"Someone must've triggered it since they lost visual, they'll be attacking on sight now. They won't be trying to take you guys alive anymore." Jax mumbled, guilt ripping through him at the danger he put the Strawhats in.

"I told you, we got this." Sanji's reassurance was immediate, Jax blinking rapidly when the blond carefully put Jax onto his own two feet without so much as a misstep. Jax made sure to keep up, peering up at Sanji with questioning eyes.

"If anyone says anything, we were threatening you. And, whatever you do, don't fight back. Let them take you." Sanji stared Jax down, facing forward only after Jax muttered his agreement.

As anticipated, there were Marines waiting for them when they turned a corner. Jax's eyes widened as his comrades immediately open-fired, fear clear in their eyes. Jax threw himself to the floor, hoping  the others were alright.

"Cease fire! Stop!" Oliver screamed, the Marines warily stopping their trigger-happy fingers. Moving so the purple-haired general could jog to the front.

"Jax! Were you hit? What were you morons thinking!? I specifically told you to wait!" Oliver snarled, milky eyes shifting from Jax to Chopper. Sanji and Robin slowly stood from a good few feet away, both tense and waiting to strike. Jax's arm stung, abdomen throbbing.

"Now look at what you fucking did!" Jax's vision went hazy, Oliver swimming in and out of focus.

"Give him back." Oliver spat, Jax flinching at the elder Marine's dark tone. Jax caught Sanji inching toward Oliver's left, his heart freezing in his chest. There was a chance the blond wouldn't survive going head-to-head with a pissed off Oliver, he turned pleading eyes to Robin. Jax mouthed something to her, not quite sure what it was through his fuzzy patches. It seemed she got the message though, eyes lighting up as an idea hit her.

"Will you let us pass peacefully if we do?" Sanji paused, turning to look back at the archaeologist. Jax breathed through the growing pain in his stomach, feeling the itch of his devil fruit in his palms. Despite his promise to Sanji, he was prepared to use force to help the Strawhats get away.

They _had_ to live.

He didn't know why, but he trusted his instincts. All three of them were going back to their captain dammit.

"Yes." Relief surged through Jax, exhaling a breath to calm his hummingbird heart. The crawling sensation on his skin faded completely when Oliver waved a hand and the bewildered Marines parted to let the trio through.

"Go. I'll approch Jax as soon as you're out of sight." Oliver fidgeted, obviously impatient. He was telling the truth though, Jax could see any tells from when Oliver lied. Robin stepped forward cautiously, the three sharing a look when nothing violent happened. Chopper shifted back to heavy-point, picking up the intact cooler. The doctor glanced at his injured arm with worried eyes before following robin and Sanji through the mob.

Jax laughed breathlessly when the trio turned the corner, Oliver dropping down by his side before the young Marine could even blink. Oliver's jaw was tense, eyes feral as he pat Jax down for injuries.

"Go outside and join the others, don't let the ship reach the sea." Oliver barked, the hovering Marines scattering to do as instructed. Jax hissed when Oliver helped him sit up, blood splattering down from a hole in his stomach.

"Shit." Oliver cursed, Jax throwing his head back in exasperation. The stray bullet had lodged itself into his gut, there wasn't an exit wound.

"We're going to the lab, we gotta get the bullet out and sew you up." Oliver lifted Jax like he weighed nothing, the boy yelping as the bullet hole flared up in protest. Oliver briskly walked back to the lab, it seemed to take forever to get there this time around.

"Stay awake." Oliver lightly shook Jax, pushing into the sterile room. He gently laid Jax down onto the operation table before rushing away to grab supplies. The purple-haired Marine was too distracted by the task at hand to notice a difference in the air they were breathing.

Jax knew though.

He sluggishly dug into his pocket when Oliver's back was turned, producing a stolen fire star. He breathed in deeply, listening to the patter of his blood hitting the floor with an odd sort of detachment.

"Oliver, come here." Jax had already lost too much blood, his thoughts slipping through his fingers like sand. Oliver dropped what he was doing and in three steps, was at Jax's side.

"What is it?" He asked, leaning over the bloody boy. Jax was positive he was beyond medical help, some of his organs were definitely damaged.

"What will you do if I die?" Jax wanted-no. Needed to know, so that he could make a choice. One he couldn't take back, he was determined to give Oliver a chance.

"First, I'd mourn you. Then I'd hunt down those fucking Strawhats and slaughter them." Jax shuddered, propping himself up onto his elbows so his mouth was level with Oliver's ear.

"You can't do that." Oliver reared back, looking lost. Jax just smiled at his confused expression, reaching out to brush a hand through Oliver's bright locks.

"Hey, you're not your brother. I won't let you become like him." Jax whispered, feeling lightheaded. His eyelids felt like weights, getting heavier and heavier after each successful blink. The fire star concealed in his closed fist, the pressure made it felt like it weighed a thousand tons. Oliver cracked a soft grin of his own, shifting forward pulling Jax into a warm hug.

"I love you." Oliver choked out, clutching the boy closer. Jax nodded groggily, his decision made. He activated the fire star, feeling content with knowing that he was doing the right thing.

"I know."

The room went up in flames.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With how heavy the previous chapter was, I wanted to even the angst out by giving you guys something nice to read. So...I figured a sex scene was in order. Chapter 34 will be the last Chapter, completing the 'You Mess With One' series! As always, don't forget to Read & Review! Stay weird my lovelies!
> 
> Tibby out!

Sanji sat at Zoro's bedside, watching the seconds tick by on the clock Franky had built for Chopper because the reindeer had a series of days where he missed meals.

With a growl, Sanji lurched to his feet to pace. The Marimo still hadn't woken up after a full day away from the Marine base, making the tension wind tighter and tighter in the blond. He shot a glare at the shitty-Marimo causing all of his anxiety, stomping over to the sleeping swordsman.

"You waiting for a fucking invitation?" Sanji snarked, poking Zoro's forehead. There was no reaction, nothing that would suggest that the Marimo was regaining consciousness. Sanji deflated, turning away to run a hand over his face. He had yet to sleep, busy cooking meals and watching over Zoro.

He stepped forward to go back to his uncomfortable chair, vision going black for a split second. He staggered and smacked his elbow on the wooden wall, cradling it with his free hand as he hissed through his teeth.

He heard the soft rustle of fabric, the blond turning just in time to be crowded against the wall he had just smacked his arm against. Zoro's crystal clear eye sweeping the room for the nonexistent enemy.

"Z-Zoro?" Sanji managed, the Marimo blinking down at him in clear confusion. The resident swordsman looked about as happy as a bee in a jar.

"You look like shit, Cook." Sanji laughed, Zoro's eye going wide at the joyful sound. His brows scrunched as the chef calmed himself, stepping back to scratch the back of his head.

"What happened? I only got snippets, weren't we captured?" The Marimo looked like he was giving himself a migraine, the chef smoothing the pad of his finger over the crease between the mosshead's eyebrows.

"Oi-" Zoro fell silent as Sanji enveloped the swordsman into a tight hug, burrowing his face in the crook of Zoro's neck. The moss-for-brains stood frozen, the chef desperately clutching onto him.

"It's good to have you back Marimo." The blond choked out, aggressively swallowing down the lump lodged in his throat. Faster than Sanji's eyes could track, Zoro's arms were jerking up to wrap around the chef. His grip was unyielding, squashing Sanji against his warm front.

"...yeah." Zoro breathed, the sound of his voice like music to the blonde's ears.

"Say something else." Sanji asked, relaxing into the swordsman's hold. It had been days since he last heard Zoro's voice

"Like what, love-cook?" The Marimo groused, neither moving from their embrace. Sanji scoffed, the smile on his lips taking the venom out of the sound.

"Just...talk." Sanji pressed, running his hands up and down the swordsman's broad back. Zoro shifted, hand leaving Sanji's side to lock the infirmary door with a click.

"Okay." The blond could hear the grin in Zoro's voice, rolling his eyes as the Marimo hooked his hands under the blonde's thighs, lifting him up. The horny mosshead moving them both back to the infirmary bed, plopping Sanji down before climbing on top of him.

"What should we talk about... _Sanji?"_ The chef shivered at the way Zoro murmured his name, glaring at the smug asshole above him.

"Maybe about how clingy you were- _oi!"_ Sanji yelped when Zoro tore his shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. The chef dug his heel into the swordsman's lower back, vein popping in his forehead.

"Keep it up and I'll scream for Chopper." Sanji warned. Thankfully, Zoro saw it for the very real threat it was and carefully helped Sanji shrug out of the remains of his dress shirt.

"Prude." Zoro pouted, leaning back to pull off his own shirt. Sanji's mouth went dry, eyes napping out the tan skin. Although it was very rare to see the Marimo in an actual shirt after their two-year separation, the chef could still appreciate all the layers of clothing being peeled off that gorgeous body.

"Excuse me, who's the one bottoming?" Sanji hissed, chest warming at their effortless banter. Zoro chuckled, leaning down to grind their lower bodies together.

"Yeah, yeah." Zoro quipped, running his hands over the pale flesh of Sanji's chest. The chef grabbed the Marimo's head to pull him down, slotting their mouths together. The swordsman made a noise in the back of his throat that had Sanji's knees going weak, their movements growing more frantic.

"I missed you." Zoro murmured, so low that Sanji almost didn't hear him. The chef cracked a grin at the confession, mischievously raking his blunt nails over the mosshead's shoulderblades. Zoro shivered, picking up their leisurely grinding pace. Sanji saw stars behind his eyelids, panting at the addicting friction.

A wanton moan tore from his throat when Zoro leaned down to tongue at one of Sanji's nipples. The chef already knew he wasn't going to last very long, and by the sound of Zoro's raspy breaths, he wasn't either.

"Sanji." The swordsman gasped, swooping down to kiss the trembling chef. Sanji raised his hips as Zoro rut onto him in abandon, his weeping member aroused to the point of pain.

" _Sanji_." Zoro grit out again, voice shaking. The blond looked up to his face, thinking the shitty swordsman wanted his attention. The Marimos's brows were pinched as if he were in pain, eye half-lidded. He was staring down at the chef in a daze, earrings jingling softly with each piston of his hips. The idiot was gazing at Sanji like the blond was the most valuable treasure he had ever laid his silver eye upon.

Sanji came right then and there.

In his pants, much to his disgusted embarrassment. He wanted to get cleaned immediately, but Zoro was still very much excited. A lightbulb went off in his head as he came down from his euphoric high, one of his hands creeping down to slip into the Marimo's pants.

He wrapped his cool fingers around the swordsman's burning member, Zoro's hips jolting as a low groan ripped from his chest. The chef set a steady pace, pumping his circled hand. The sound was obscene, but Sanji focused his attention on the Marimo's face, studying Zoro's flickering expressions.

"Sanji... _please."_ The mosshead panted, thrusting into Sanji's grasp like a wild animal. The blond swiped his thumb over the head and Zoro arched beautifully.

"Fuck." The swordsman grunted, sweat sliding down his body. His elbows buckled, forcing Zoro's upper body to drop. He caught himself before he could crush the blond, bracing himself over Sanji with his forearms, still mindful of the chef despite the desperate rut he had spiraled into.

" _Sanji_." His voice was breathy, eye glossy. The blond decided to show mercy before he himself got hard again. So he propped himself up as far as he could, considering Zoro's chest was restricting how much moment he could accomplish, stopping when his mouth was level with the Marimo's ear.

"I love you." Sanji breathed, nipping at Zoro's golden earrings. The Marimo tensed up, the blonde's hand growing more sticky as he pumped Zoro through his orgasm. The swordsman grabbing Sanji's wrist to stop his movements, trying to catch his breath. The chef got the memo and let go, frowning down at his slimy hand. A smug grin pulling at his lips when he found that he was rather content with life at the moment.

He didn't regret a damn thing.


	34. Chapter 34

Sanji stepped into the shower after checking the temperature, tilting his face up into the spray for a moment of peace before turning.

"Hop in, Marimo." Zoro clicked his tongue, but moved into the shower behind the blond. They had managed to sneak past Chopper and the others, Sanji leaving a note telling the tiny doctor where they would be just in case.

"Your shampoo or mine?" Sanji questioned, glancing back at the satisfied Marimo.

"Don't care." He quipped, humming low in his throat. It sounded almost identical to the purr feral Zoro would make when he was content. The vibration from the noise rattled down the blonde's spine, the swordsman completely plastered against his back. Sanji rolled his eyes, but snatched up Zoro's shampoo to thrust into Zoro's hands. The Marimo scrubbed the pine scented shampoo onto his scalp, his tan face tipped up to appreciate the warm water that cascaded down from the shower head.

"How does it feel to be back anyway?" Sanji questioned, legitimately curious. He recalled the time Zoro had visited him in the infirmary, the blond had asked him if about the whole being feral thing.

"Less clouded, my thoughts are easier to identify. Of course, the animal still lingers." His voice had dropped down to a low rumble as if he were trying to be intimidating. Sanji snorted in annoyed amusement, blindly striking out to nail his heel into the Marimo's shin. Zoro made an affronted noise, yanking on Sanji's hair in retaliation. The blond had to take a step back at the force of the tug, his foot slipping after some shampoo dripped off Zoro's head to drop onto the porcelain beneath them.

"Fuck!" Zoro dropped down onto a knee to catch him, the swordsman's knee cap smacking against the floor of the shower with a solid thwack that sounded painful. Sanji winced at the sharp twinge in his ankle, he must've twisted it when he slipped. The blond tilted his head back to rest against Zoro's shoulder, The Marimo grumbling while using his free hand to rub at his knee.

"Nice assist, Marimo." Sanji breathed, letting himself relax more fully against the swordsman. Zoro paused his ranting to glance at Sanji with raised brows, the chef felt more than saw the small shrug Zoro responded with.

"I couldn't just let you fall." Was his simple reply, more a fact than a declaration of his undying love; but Sanji's face flamed all the same, prompting the chef to curse his romantic streak. A light bulb lit up as an idea suddenly hit him, his lips twisting up into a grin that would put the Cheshire cat to shame. He turned as much as he could considering how much room was available, Zoro tensed as soon as he saw the devious look on the blonde's face. 

"What?" Zoro very bravely asked, his tone apprehensive. Sanji lifted one of his hands to reach back and cup the Marimo's cheek, his sea blue eyes twinkling.

"Tell me you love me." Sanji smirked, taking great pride in how Zoro froze up. The swordsman's ears went pink, his teeth grinding together.

"We're clean now, get off." Zoro groused, Sanji's lips thinning out to avoid laughing at the utterly flustered expression the Marimo wore. The blond heeded Zoro's words regardless of how much he wanted to tease the swordsman, pushing to his feet and stepping out of the shower. He hissed in surprise as he was reminded of the damage his ankle received, Zoro's head whipped around so fast Sanji heard the poor moss-head's neck crack.

"Idiot, did you hurt yourself? Sit down, let me look." Unfortunately, Zoro's blush was gone, replaced with pinched brows. Sanji watched the Marimo clamber to his feet as he found a stool to sit on, Zoro kneeling down in front of him. The swordsman's own knee injury not seeming to bother or hinder Zoro in the slightest. The Marimo poked and prodded at his foot, the crease between his brows easing when he found it wasn't broken.

"It's probably just a light sprain, but you should go to Chopper and have professional eyes look at it." Sanji almost awed, hopelessly enamored by Zoro's soft side. Him calling Chopper a professional pulled at the blonde's heart strings, like the first time the moss-head actually acknowledged Sanji as a chef. The cook blinked when Zoro abruptly stood, scratching at his head with a thoughtful expression. Sanji held his breath as Zoro opened his mouth to speak-

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't-the door was-I'llbeleavingnowbye!" Usopp promptly slammed the washroom door, Sanji sighing when he noticed the seemingly permanent scowl was back on the Marimo's face.

* * *

Sanji tapped his fingers upon the counter he was leaning against as his nakama scarfed down dinner, thoughts turning in his head like large wheels. He was trying to make sense of everything that happened now that things have grown less hectic, he avoided thinking about Jax too. The boy was so young, too young to have been at the mercy of someone like Gabriel. He shut down that particularly dark road and focused back onto the present, gaze sweeping over his nakama.

Luffy had demanded a feast, but with Nami's help, he had managed to convince Luffy to have the buffet tomorrow when they were all well rested. It had been rough when Zoro was asleep, everyone working themselves to the bone, Sanji was exceptionally tired. Now that he knew Zoro was up and alright, exhaustion was hitting him like a semi. He could barely keep his eyes open, or stop his body from swaying.

"Sanji-bro...you good?" Franky hesitantly asked, like he expected Sanji to use his head as a soccer ball. The blond nodded sluggishly, slumping more heavily against the counter as a yawn split his jaw open. Robin chuckled and he heard Nami stifle a giggle, there was the scrape of a chair and the heavy clunk of boot-clad feet before an arm was wound around Sanji's waist. The person pressed to his side and pulled him upright, leading the groggy chef out of the galley. The blond was quick to protest about being taken away from his duty.

"Oi, what about-"

"They'll manage without you for one meal." A baritone voice cut in; Sanji, not having the cohesiveness needed to argue, nodded. He stayed quiet the whole journey to the men's sleeping quarters, hesitating at the hatch door with uncertainty. He wondered how the hell he and Zoro were going to get down there in one piece.

To his luck, he didn't have to worry long because Zoro scooped the blond up to sit just over the moss-head's hip like a child. The chef didn't even have the energy to be mentally upset, let alone verbally. So he just watched through lidded eyes as Zoro kicked the hatch door open and dropped down into the sleeping space.

"Oi, Zoro. Tell me you love me." Sanji slurred, Zoro scoffing at what he probably thought was a ridiculous request. Sanji was unceremoniously tossed into their shared hammock, Zoro crawling in after him to manhandle the chef into an aggressive cuddle. Despite the tight grip Zoro had, Sanji still found himself drifting off.

The blond snuggled deeper into the Marimo's arms, the breath stalling in his chest when Zoro's mouth brushed against his ear. His lips started to move, but he seemed to think better of it before a single syllable was able to escape. Instead, he pulled Sanji impossibly closer and held him in a vice grip, as if afraid the blond would be snatched away while he slumbered.

With this last warming thought, he let his mind go blank.

* * *

The buffet was loud and full of activity as it usually was when they threw parties, Sanji even let Zoro crack open some of the good booze to enjoy with Nami-swan. He twirled around, feeling better than he had in days, refilling drinks and hitting Luffy when needed. Balance seemed to have returned to the Strawhat pirates, the upbeat melody of Brook's violin putting a pep in everyone's step. There was dancing and laughter, courtesy of Luffy's spastic self of course. Sanji enjoyed every second of it, throwing insults at Zoro only to have them eagerly returned with a smirk that asked for more.

But the day ended, like it always did. Most of the crew members falling asleep outside, mumbling incoherently as snores rose into the quiet night. Sanji began cleaning when the ladies finally dismissed themselves to go off to their room, jumping in shock when Zoro bumped into his side with a stack of plates in his helping hands. The blond was quick to school his features, nodding to the Marimo in silent thanks. The swordsman huffed with yet another small shrug, marching onward to bring his load back up to the galley to be thoroughly washed.

With their combined efforts, clean up took half the time. Sanji handing Zoro the last cup before unplugging the sink so the soapy water could drain, Zoro meandered over the the island and plopped himself down onto a stool. His lone gray eye watching the blond with a rare intensity, like he was trying to figure Sanji out.

"You were pretty useful...for a Marimo." Sanji goaded, grinning at the glare he got for his efforts. Zoro's features almost immediately softened though, that look coming across his face once again. It was the same expression he had in the bathroom, and the chef was willing to pay top dollar to bet the swordsman had it yesterday night too. His jaw worked, he looked frustrated...or constipated, Sanji really couldn't tell.

"Cook-" He paused, growling lowly to himself before his expression went flat. Instead of finishing his sentence, he wordlessly stood and turned to stomp out of the galley. Sanji tossed the rag he was drying his hands with into a nearby laundry basket before hurrying after the Marimo. The blond catching up to the swordsman on the stairs, both men walking over to the familiar hatch in silence. Sanji pondered just what the hell Zoro was going to say as the Marimo held him close once again, the blond drifting to sleep despite all his unanswered questions.

* * *

Sanji took another long pull of his cigarette, staring out at the vast ocean. The blue stretching out for miles, giving the blond a sense of peace. He went over the events that happened after the party yesterday, confused beyond words.

The Marimo had obviously been trying to tell him something important, what if it had to do with his demands for Zoro to say those three special words? Of course, Sanji hadn't ever expected the swordsman to actually ever say them. He just didn't seem like that type of guy, plus this was _Zoro_ for crying out loud. Sanji couldn't picture the moss-head telling _anyone_ he loved them, but maybe that was the problem.

Maybe Sanji had made him uncomfortable, maybe the Marimo was planning on breaking it off with him but could never find the right time. The thought made the chef's stomach churn, he understood that Zoro might not be able to say the words to him...but it was still nice to hear your partner verbally communicate their feelings toward you. That's all Sanji wanted, was it really too much to ask?

"You look lost." The chef jumped two feet in the air, dropping his cigarette in fright. He glanced down and blinked when he realized all that was left was the butt, he wondered how long he had stood there. Remembering he wasn't alone, he raised his eyes to where Luffy crouched on the rail. Sanji briefly worried about the idiot falling, but knew that if it happened...at least Sanji would be only seconds behind him.

"What?" Was Sanji's intelligent reply to this statement, Luffy stuck a finger in his ear and the blond made a face. The captain took his damn sweet time picking his ear clean of disgusting wax before elaborating.

"You looked like you wandered off in your own head and lost your way, so I came to find you." Sanji felt a lump lodge in his throat, he should honestly give the rubber teen more credit; the boy was observant when he wanted to be, seeming to always know the right words to say.

"I was just thinking." Sanji managed to choke out a response past the tennis ball stuffed down his esophagus, Luffy tilted his head like a perplexed puppy.

"About what?" He pressed, the chef exhaling noisily. He let his stare wander back out to the sea, counting to ten before turning to deal with his nosy captain.

So much for peace.

"Relationship stuff." Sanji shrugged, hoping Luffy would find the topic boring and leave it alone.

He honestly should've known better.

"About you and Zoro? Sounds cool!" Luffy's big, curious eyes blinked up at the blond expectantly. Sanji wishing the ground would swallow him up right then and there, how the hell would he be able to describe his feelings about Zoro to someone like _Luffy?_

"Uh...well. I think I messed up." Sanji winced at the dark glint of a dangerous emotion in Luffy's eyes.

"You didn't hurt each other, did you?" His voice was low, hat tipped down to shade his eyes. A chill crawled up Sanji's spine, the blond rushing to dispel whatever ideas that had popped into his captain's head.

"No, no. I just asked for something I don't think Zoro is ready to give." Luffy's head snapped up and he looked at Sanji like the chef had told him no meat for a week. The blond didn't know what a look like that meant, especially if it was on _Luffy_ of all people.

"I doubt that. He'd give you _anything_." Luffy stubbornly argued, frowning deeply. Sanji could feel the start of a migraine coming on. The teen was in hard denial, refusing to budge. He didn't understand, but oddly enough...Sanji wanted him to.

"Look, Luffy...you didn't see the look on his face when I-"

"ISLAND!" Came Chopper's distant screech, Luffy instantly jumping up to his feet. He lost his balance in his excitement and tipped back, but Sanji was suddenlh right there. The blond grabbed Luffy's arms to steady him, sighing in relief. He released Luffy when he was sure the boy wouldn't fall and drown himself, glancing up tha the rubber teen's expression. The captain had a shit-eating grin taking up the lower half of his face, the blond taking a step back to cross his arms defensively.

"What is it _now?"_ The chef complained, but Luffy just shook his head. With a parting whoop of enthusiasm, he was off like a shot to hunt down Chopper and Usopp. Sanji stood dumbfounded for a moment before stomping after the rubber idiot, he found his way to main deck with a few colorful words.

He hesitated behind the corner when he saw Zoro had already joined the main group of gawking crewmates, all of them staring at the mass of land in the distance. Luffy was the first to spot the chef, waving him over with that same huge smile still on his face. Sanji sighed, lighting another cigarette to enjoy as he waltzed over. He made sure to stand as far away from Zoro as he could, the Marimo seemed to notice if the strange look the moss-head threw his way was anything to go by. 

"WOW! That looks fun! I wonder if there's people!?" Luffy hopped about, jumping around like a kid on a sugar high. Sanji felt his lips twitch as Chopper's eyes went big, his excited chocolate brown gaze melting the chef's heart. Sanji flinched when as rough fingers laced with his, the body that stepped up next to him radiating heat.

Sanji hadn't even realized the Marimo had moved, Zoro's hand gripping his firmly. There was no escape unless he wanted to cause a scene, so the blond steeled himself for the soul-shattering words that were about to come out of the swordsman's mouth-

"I love you."

The sentence was whispered in his ear, Sanji's heart freezing in his chest to leave him breathless. His eyes grew as big as saucers, gaze turning to gape at Zoro in disbelief. The Marimo's eye flickered over to examine the chef's astonished expression.

"You just-you serious?" Sanji struggled for the right words, trying to keep himself from spontaneous combustion. Zoro raised an offended brow, probably questioning Sanji's sanity.  The Marimo squeezed Sanji's hand in a reassuring manner, and the blond felt like he could breathe again.

"I'll tell you as many times as you want." Zoro added, throwing Sanji into yet another tailspin of emotion. He wanted nothing more than to kiss the Marimo senseless, but they were with the others at the moment.

"That sounds an awful lot like a promise." The chef chuckled, smiling like an idiot. The moss-head didn't seem to mind, on the contrary, his expression was soft and oddly vulnerable. His gaze looking forward, _always_ _forward_.

"It is." The Marimo declared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hardcore struggled with how to finish this, I wanted to do this story justice by giving it a strong finish. I hope I managed to wrap this series up well. But I think a congrats are in order for all you readers, you have made it to the end of 'You Mess With One You Mess With All!' Thank you all so much for reading! Now all I have to do is edit the shit out of both the 'You Mess With One' stories to clean up the story line a bit. Feel free to check out my other fanfictions as well! As always, don't forget to Read & Review! Stay weird my lovelies!
> 
> Tibby out!


End file.
